In A Broken World: All Fairytales End 2
by iluvaqt
Summary: Sequel to I'll Be Here. Logan is dying and Max is powerless to aid him. Alec is hiding something big and Tash is the only one who can help them all. MA and ML
1. Prologue & When The Ice Breaks

**"In A Broken World: All Fairytales End"**  
iluvaqt

**Disclaimer:** All the characters belong to their respective creators, including Cameron/Eglee Productions and 20th Century Fox Studios. No money is being made from the use of these characters. It is written solely for Dark Angel fans.   
**Summary:** Sequel to I'll Be Here. Do you really need me to repeat the rest? In her despair and loneliness Max has turned to Alec. Logan is at a loss to even begin to understand the changes in his life and Tash is back with vengeance. Prologue - character thoughts during the events of 'I'll Be Here' and 'All Fairytales End'.  
**Spoilers/Timeframe:** AU (Designate This, The Berrisford Agenda). Must read 'I'll Be Here' before reading chapter one of this fic.   
**Rating:** PG-13 (language, violence and sexual references)  
**iluvaqt's Notes:** If anyone wants to give me feedback negative/positive or a new story idea please email me. I hope you like this continuation. :o) 

Onion, you are the inspiration behind this fic. I didn't want to crash on your story, but if you didn't write it so damn well, then maybe I wouldn't be using it.!!! Got a chance, go and read 'Another Night' by Onion. 

For those who read I'll Be Here ages ago, a quick recap. Logan just visited Dean in prison in Dallas City, Illinois. He walked out of his prison visit to find Max waiting for him. This story carries on from there. After what could easily be a page of my rambling, here is chapter one. Enjoy! 

* * *

**Prologue: Reflections**

Four peoples' lives changed forever. One night, they all made decisions that altered their life courses. One gave up her lover because his heart didn't belong to her. Another sacrificed himself for love and landed in prison. A soldier learnt compassion, but in that, made a weak mistake. A dark angel momentarily succumbed to her pain, loneliness, and heartache.

~ Asha~ 

I'm lying here on the sofa. Yes, that's right, on the damn sofa 'cause I have no energy to move any further. It's a wonder I made it home at all. Home, funny I call it that because I could have sworn that the only home that felt so perfect and complete was safe in his arms.

It didn't matter that he was totally absorbed in his work almost 'twenty-four-seven'. I could be labelled a workaholic too. His morning breath and prickly stubble never bothered me in the slightest. Hell, I probably looked ten times worse of a morning. One night, I recall we got in so late after a mission that we both tumbled into bed fully clothed and still mucky from crawling through dirt. During the night, I had unconsciously cuddled up to him, and when I awoke our lips where inches apart, legs intertwined, and one of his hands was lazily resting on my butt. I had remained utterly still, mindful not to wake him. Wanting this moment to just drag on forever. Wishing morning would never come, and I could lie in his embrace just like this for eternity. While he slept, I traced a finger down his nose, across his morning shadow, and paused at his lips. A soft moan escaped his beautiful mouth. I had leaned in close to touch his lips with mine. 

In his unconsciousness, he uttered one word. If I hadn't been awake, I would have never heard it. If I weren't less than a breath away from his mouth, I probably would have missed it. But I had, and that one word brought instant tears to my eyes and shattered everything inside me.

I pulled away from him. The moment totally destroyed, forgotten. Easing out of his embrace, I slid off the bed. I couldn't stay in that bed. Not when he was dreaming of her, whist holding me. 

"Max," he said, his voice fully of longing. It tore at my heart, long sharp claws ripping in deep, making it bleed. I thought we'd finally gotten past all that. It had taken months, but I had thought he'd finally started to let go. I never gave him any indication that I was jealous. Never said a word when her name was mentioned. I pretended I didn't notice if he'd call Original Cindy, just to check if she'd heard from Max. 

But today really did it for me. We were just walking, to nowhere in particular, but I watched his expression when he heard that broadcast about the NSA agent. He hadn't been really listening to a word I had said. And after, when I questioned him about it, he just brushed me off. It really wouldn't have made any difference if I had been standing beside him or not. He wouldn't have noticed. He was a billion miles away.

All afternoon I'd known that something was bothering him, and before when I awoke to find that he was still up, I knew he was thinking about Max. It was right there in his eyes, and again he tried to cover it up, brush me away. No. I couldn't do it anymore. 

Call me weak or whatever you want, but I'm no doormat. And I won't be the substitute body. I love him. God knows I love him. But I just can't do this. I thought I could; maybe I thought he could. No, that was just plain madness. Tell me it's possible. How can we go back to being just friends after this?

I'm trying really hard, but I just can't stop crying. I'm sobbing like a big baby. How sad is that? "I'm sorry," he said, and for one moment while he held me, I foolishly thought he was going to admit that he was being stupid. That he needed me, that he loved me. I know, I know, I'm a fool. I just can't figure out why he's holding onto the past, holding on to her, when it's obvious that she'd abandoned him. But no, he'll never say that, and he didn't. And when he let me go and stepped out of our embrace, I died a little more inside. Feeling used, alone and empty. 

Why did I let it happen? 

I close my eyes and trap any further tears. My head aches, and now that I'm up, my stomach grumbles in protest. I look at my watch, 4.08 a.m. Pulling my drained body off the sofa, I head for the kitchen. I might as well drown my sorrows in food; it always helped before. My mother joked that it was the worst way to deal with my emotions; she wondered why in the world I wasn't a ten-foot barge. I guess my father's metabolism is a bonus. Otherwise I would be one of those chubby girls everyone loves to tease. 

Opening the freezer, I pull out a tub of ice cream. 'Nuts About Chocolate'. Yep I'm nuts all right. Nuts to have even considered Logan as more than a friend, crazy to believe that he could ever get over her. Walking to the bedroom, I finally make the effort to crawl into bed. Switching on the bedside lamp, it illuminates the room with a soft glow. In the light I see it, the one reminder I need right now, Logan's jacket hanging off the bedpost. The tears start again, and I almost choke on the spoon in my mouth. Pulling it out, I dump it back in the tub and set it on the floor. Food forgotten, I tumble into the covers. 

Why did I have to fall in love with you? 

  


~Dean~ 

Logan Cale. He didn't even have to say his name. I already knew what he had come for. He had that same anguished look in his eyes, the same drawn face; the expression that was mirrored in my own, the face I woke up to see every morning. I remember telling him what he needed to hear, probably more for my own benefit than his. As the guards led me down the hall back to my cell block I remember catching a glimpse of fiery red hair. It made me take a second glance. Her back was facing me, but even clad in a generic black suit, her strikingly perfect figure couldn't be disguised. The guard roughly tugged on my arm, dragging me along. It diverted my attention for a second. When I turned to look over my shoulder, she was gone. 

An hour later, I was passed a small envelope. A letter. At first I didn't want to open it. Most likely a long-winded letter from mom, and anything she would say at this moment would just depress me further. My younger sister just recently married, about two weeks after the sentence was handed down. She had wanted to postpone the wedding when news of the trial came out, in complete faith that I'd be cleared and would be able to walk her done the aisle. Dad died when she was six, in a high-speed accident. You could say I've been her brother and father figure for most of her life. My little sister. Well I told her to go ahead with or without me. When the final verdict came, I told her I was so sorry. I can still see the utter confusion and hurt in her eyes. I would have given everything in the world to make that sadness disappear, make her laugh or smile, but I couldn't. Everyone had come to accept my guilt, even me. But Melissa wouldn't hear of it. She was adamant that I did nothing wrong. It wouldn't surprise me if she'd written me a letter from her honeymoon cruise. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I ripped open the letter. It was such a comfort to have someone who had such trust in you. A smile still played on my lips as I read the note inside. 

"Tash." I whisper her name. I don't even realize that I say her name aloud. I'm still half asleep. It's been weeks now since I first received that letter. I only wear the angel at night; during the day I wouldn't dare. If the guards didn't see it and confiscate it, one of the other inmates would probably stab me or club me just to steal it. 

In prison, you learn real quick. It's survival of the fittest. Not just in strength but in brains too. You know to get out alive, you've gotta bulk up. You're almost expected to fight on a daily basis. Everyone wants a piece of you. It's common knowledge that I wasn't one of them. I was one of those ex government cronies. If you're smart, you know who to befriend and who to just avoid like the plague. 

Days, weeks, maybe months go by. Time has no meaning for me anymore. Only the nights when I lay in silence and dream of her beautiful face. Holding her in my arms and breathing her in. She's right beside me. 

~As my tears keep overflowing one after another.   
I can't see your last smile thought their blur.   
Please don't go, please don't go. Stay here.   
Light burst through the sky.   
Even this insignificant me   
Loved you more than anyone, with all my soul 

Thank you for all of the precious feelings   
You've given to me.   
When you took off, I was   
watching for a long time as the vapour trail   
disappeared. 

Please don't forget   
You're not alone   
Even if we're apart   
We can still carry on hand-in-hand   
With my fist love, I first realised   
That there could be such sorrow   
Even if something lapses away 

Something will live once again   
When you gave me a smile as we parted   
It was your message for me   
To truly live with all my heart. 

Surely we will meet again   
And from a distance will recognise   
Each other in a glance   
In all our hopes and dreams.  
Let's promise each other   
That we'll hold onto the intensity   
We felt that day   
And live the future that blooms   
In tomorrow.   
~ Maaya Sakamoto - Yubiwa (translated) 

I roll over, holding the angel over my heart. Dreaming of Tash, asking why life dealt me this hand. Why couldn't I fall for a normal girl? What am I saying? I wouldn't love an average girl the way I love Tash. She's everything; vibrant, sexy, smart, and it's because she's different that she first intrigued me. Just because she's an X5, she's supposed to be dangerous. Everything leads back to one man. Ames White. There's so much more to this investigation than what he told us. Something just really nags at me, something's not quite right. My intelligence tells me that it's useless to even concern myself now when there's nothing I can do. But my gut and dead on instinct tells me that I should be doing something. 

But what? 

  


~Alec~ 

There's a light in the distance   
It's faint but the glow reaches out   
Piercing the darkness   
Seeping into my blackened soul   
Bringing warmth to my cold isolation  
The burden of loneliness I bear.   
Why do I walk this path alone?   
I look at my hands in despair   
These are my torment   
Actions that can't be undone.   
I hurt those that love me   
Pain is all that I give.   
If you could read my mind   
The thoughts you'd see   
All the hate I feel for myself  
You'd feel toward me too   
It can't be undone   
Everything that I've done.   
It's not blood that taints these hands   
Blood would be easy to clean   
Poison coats my skin   
Runs through my veins   
I can't escape it   
Being born into this existence.   
Drilled, indoctrinated, and poisoned  
The pattern cannot be broken   
I was born a soldier   
I'll die the ultimate specimen   
Fulfilling my duties   
Completing the objective   
Final salute, mission a success 

~~~~~~ 

Her eyes, those deep, sad brown eyes. I can read her soul through them. Does she know that? A soldier should never expose herself like that. Making herself vulnerable, yet she does. Why? She trusts me. I'm such a dick. I want to beat the crap out of something, squeeze the life out of it. Then maybe this aching feeling will leave my body. That night haunts my every waking moment, and when I close my eyes at night, I see her all over again. Those eyes full of tears, her quivering bottom lip, and that slender body a wreck with sobs. I did that to her. 

"Logan- Logan. He." She's struggling to get the words out. I tell her to slow down. Guiding her to a chair, I push her down into it gently. Count backwards from ten, I instruct her. By the time she gets to one, she's settled somewhat. Then she tells me everything. Why she left Dallas City, about where she left Logan. I stand there watching her, knowing that my face is an understanding mask. Why she came to me, I still can't figure. Why not go to Tash? Girls are more sympathetic or so I've heard. She falls asleep crying softly. She's in my arms, asleep in my comforting embrace. She clings to me like a lifeline. 

The guilt hits me like a sledgehammer. I've experienced the emotion before, only once before with Rachel. But holding Max in my arms, whispering reassuring words and stroking her hair and back, the feeling is so intense I know my stomach is churning inside out. Tell her, tell her, tell her, she'll understand. No way, are you kidding? She'll hate you, slap you, maybe even kill you. Do you have a death wish? These thoughts are all ragging through my head simultaneously, and the longer I sit holding her in my arms, the worst the thoughts get. 

I know what I have to do. 

For now, I will just be here for her, let her work through things. Please just don't let him die. I just can't tell her yet, but please let Logan live. I don't think she'll ever even look at me again if she knew the truth, and it would be so much worse if he dies. 

He just can't die. 

  


~Max ~

I've cried so much over the past few months that I think I've drain myself dry. It doesn't hurt so bad anymore; like the saying goes 'time heals all wounds', right? I don't know, maybe I just say that to make myself think it's all okay. At least I know that Logan's doing better. I made an inquiry through a contact, to trace the hospital records on a Logan Cale. He didn't give the info cheap, but it was worth it to me. Logan was discharged from Seattle hospital over a month ago. It was such relief to hear I didn't kill him. He probably hates me. I just left him there. He has a right to, I guess. From the report, it looks as though I could've damn well killed him. Close enough to it anyway. I can't help but wonder if he still thinks about us the way I do when my mind is free to think. I usually try to keep myself so busy that I don't have time to reminisce. 

Today started off as the usual. Riding to town and loading wood onto trucks. I still can't get over the looks I get while I work. Come on, you'd think that by now men would just get over themselves. They call it hard labor, most of the time I see the slack asses just lazing around, drinking cheap coffee. Sometime I miss Jam Pony, the regular same old routine and the slacking off when the boss wasn't paying attention. Urgh, you're gonna puck, but I'm kinda missing Normal's uptight all American attitude too. "You're late again, missy." It makes me smile, just thinking of all the guys. Then I frown 'cause I haven't even had the guts to call. 

"Hey, Max," Tommy calls. He's a great kid, hard worker, and sympathetic guy. Sympathetic for the wrong reasons though. I can tell he's trying to get friendly with me. He's just too obvious.

"What's up?" I reply. He walks toward me, holding a newspaper and a thick envelope. He throws the envelope toward me, and I catch it one handed. Tearing it open, I scan the contents of the papers inside. 

_I don't blame you for what happened. How could you have known? Don't throw this away, Max, just keep reading, okay? Last night, I couldn't sleep. Something was just nagging me to do this search. I had no idea what for, I just knew I had to. So I logged onto my system and did the search. Do you know what it was for? I was looking for you. I had to know that you were okay, that you were safe and maybe I had to let you hear this too. Yeah, laugh if you want. It's one of those infamous Logan Cale, lyrical pen scratchings. One dedicated to one special woman. _

The angel is disappearing   
She was right here in my arms   
Now she's gone   
One so full of light and fire   
Burnt out to less than a glimmer 

Of all the nights together   
One stands for all time   
That night I held her   
Close to my heart   
She's more than lover 

Angel, she's strong   
Her eyes hold the world   
My world and everything in it  
The pain I felt in sickness   
Is nothing to the pain I bear   
Now that she's gone 

Passion and trust   
Love and awe   
Is all what I feel for her   
She is my soul   
Angel don't be alone  
She is my heart and my all. 

I love you, Max. Nothing's changed. I found out where you were through trade records. Rachel Glasser was a dead given. I remember her well. Although I doubt Biotech Frontier's has an office in Orr Town. And she seems to have gone through a massive career change too. Interesting choice I must say; I always though journalism and newsprint was the best job in the business. Anyway, I'm still right here as always, and you can drop by anytime.   
I miss you.   
Logan. 

I felt the tears welling up again. Damn, I thought I was over that. Damn it, not here and not now. "Max, what's wrong? Max?" Tommy tries to touch my arm, but I brush him off. Hurriedly, I make for my bike. "I'm not feeling too good, Tommy. Tell Mack I'll be in early tomorrow. Gotta blaze, 'kay?" I yell over my shoulder. Already pushing off and peddling like crazy, I don't even look back to see if he got my message. 

I manage to get through the front door before breaking down in a sobbing mess. Gees, I'm such a moron. I hear footsteps getting closer. I don't want to look up. He's seen me like this once too often. "Max?" he says quietly. Alec leant down and lifted my chin. "It'll be okay you know." 

"How can you say that? You don't even know what's going on." I wanna bite my tongue off when I see the hurt look in his eyes. It's quickly masked, but it was there long enough for me to see it. And I immediately hate those words, but I can't take them back. Tears are still trailing down my face. Alec just pulls me into a hug, and I lean into him. He's softly brushing my hair and just holding me. 

I don't really know what happened first. If I kissed him, or if he kissed me. I just remember feeling so safe, so loved and secure. For a moment, my whole world just stopped spinning outta control. For one moment, I felt I was standing on my own two feet, and I was on stable, solid ground. Those green eyes locked with mine, full of understanding and just plain acceptance. He cared and accepted me, the messed up-half human freak I am. Then again, we're in the same boat. Just admit it, you idiot, you need him. 

I hear him breathing steadily behind me now. I can't tell if he's asleep yet or not, and I'll die before rolling over and finding out. What the hell did I do? What did we do? How did I let this happen? I'm trying to stop my rapidly increasing heart rate. That will be sure to wake him. 

How could I have slept with him? I'm not in heat; this was all me. What was I thinking? I bite my lip to keep it from twitching. I know it's starting again. I gotta get a handle on these damn emotions; they just make me sick and icky. Of all the times to go weak, I do it with Alec for goodness' sake. 

Dear God, help me, please just let him be asleep. And when he wakes in the morning, please let him understand. That's all I ask. 

  


**Chapter One - When The Ice Breaks **

"Hey. Max, come on, don't do this." Alec attempted to wipe the moisture off that smooth cheek. But his hand was abruptly brushed aside. The last thing he wanted was for her to start regretting what they just shared. Sure, he certainly didn't expect her to profess her undying love for him. That would never happen. Yet he wanted to think that she at least felt that it was more than just sex. He needed to hear that he was at least a good friend to her. That she didn't blame him for not being Logan. 

I can't look at him. I just can't. How did I do this? What was going through my f***ing mind? It wouldn't matter how many times she asked that question, it wouldn't change the reality of the situation. She had slept with Alec, and now she had to deal with the aftermath. Crawling out of the bed and dragging the sheet with her, she made for the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her, she crumpled to floor, letting all her pent-up frustration pour out in sobs. There was no way in hell she was going to let Alec see her like this. 

Alec might not be able to see her, but he could hear her. Max's choking breaths and tears were so loud in his ears it was almost as if she was still right next to him. Again he questioned himself, how could he have done this to her? That's right, this was his fault. There was no way he could shift the blame for this onto anyone else. Their having sex was all her decision, but the virus was entirely his responsibility.

The virus that would keep Logan and Max apart indefinitely, was all his doing. Launching himself off the bed, he dressed quickly. He couldn't stay here. Not with Max crying in the bathroom. Crying over something he did to her. He had no idea about her relationship with Logan when he first met her. Then again, if he did, would it have made him change his mind about the mission? Probably not. He'd always been a soldier, first and foremost.

The softer feelings had only come recently, and he owed that all to Max. She had shown him there was more to life than the Manticore objective. Now, as he left the apartment, he felt the bitterness build up in his soul. After all she'd done for him, how could he possibly admit it was all his fault that she was feeling this frustration? He only hoped that he'd be able to find her a cure before she discovered his betrayal. 

~*~*~*~

As he plunged the needle full of sedatives into her back, he waited a full five seconds before she tumbled off her chair and into his arms. He knew she wouldn't come willingly, and he wasn't about to try to beat her into submission. That would take far to much effort on his part. What neither of them anticipated was the effect of the additives in the syringe. A designer virus intended for one man alone, Eyes Only. Renfro had insisted that as soon as Alec found Max, he inject her with the virus. Renfro had been furious at Max's escape. Not only had she escaped from Manticore for a second time, but she had disappeared before being administered the virus. 

Alec had remedied that little hiccup, but everything in his world changed in a few short hours. 

Instead of returning home to report on his mission, he had returned to a blazing inferno. From where he stood, he could smell fresh blood, burning flesh, and chemicals. The scene he surveyed looked worse than any mission he'd ever witnessed. It was a war zone. The place he called home and people he thought of as family had been obliterated before his eyes. He'd wondered back to Seattle, lost and alone. His mission forgotten, he made his way unconsciously to the highest point in the city. He had stayed there for hours, immersed in his reverie. That was until Max showed up and pulled him back to the present. 

In a short time, Max and her friends had manage to haul him together. The day after Manticore was destroyed, he wasn't the same person. He no longer held his Manticore designation. He was Alec. Somehow all the thoughts relating to his mission seemed to slip from his memory. One important fact had vanished from his mind. Probably because everyone was so caught up in staying alive and keeping out of White's hands. They were meant to be superior, weren't they? How he could have neglected that vital piece of information, he still couldn't fathom. 

~*~*~*~

"Logan. Watch out." Max tried reaching for the steering wheel in an attempt to keep the car on the road. Logan seemed to have lost control of the car, and they were headed directly for the trees. 

As much as he wanted to, Logan couldn't hold the wheel or direct it. All the strength in his body seemed to be seeping away. The road and everything else in sight started to go hazy, and his clothes felt incredibly tight. Taking a deep breath, he blinked. After that, blackness washed over him. 

Max had kept her panic in check when Logan had passed out. She'd managed to bring the car to a screeching halt and jumped out of her side to rush and open his door. Unfastening his seatbelt, she leaned her head close to listen for his heart beat. It was beating steadily, but from the colour of his skin and shallow gasps for breath, she knew he was far from okay. Pulling the cell phone from his pocket, she dialed 911. 

The ambulance had arrived and taken Logan to the nearest hospital in less than 15 minutes. With each passing second, she could see the life slipping from him. By the time a doctor attended to him, Logan's skin had turned an ashy red. His body was bathed in sweat, and his eyelids flickered with the tremors that were attacking his body. 

"How long has he been showing these symptoms?" Dr. Josie Lu looked at the edgy young woman standing by the window. 

"He passed out about 20 minutes ago. He's breathing was shallow, but his heart rate was steady. But he's rapidly regressing," Max responded automatically. She wished that everyone would just act a little quicker. Logan was dying here. 

The doctor listened to his heartbeat and checked his pupils. As she lifted Logan's shirt a little higher, she noticed a purplish rash beginning form low on his right side. To confirm her suspicions, she would have to take a blood and spinal fluid sample, but she was fairly sure of what it could be. She'd have to strike back quickly and with something strong. "Is he allergic to anything?"

Max shook her head. "Not that I'm aware of." 

"Before I can administer any drugs, there are a couple of quick tests I need to do. It's hard to tell how he's been affected or what could have caused the attack. It would be helpful to know just how he contracted the virus. He could have picked it up in the past couple of hours." Scribbling some notes on her clipboard, Josie turned to leave. "There; is a chance you could have contracted the virus too. Would you object to having a blood test?" She knew that she was flying on an instinct here, but something told her that she would rather be safe and give this woman antibiotics. There was a chance she could have contracted the meningitis. When the woman responded with a slight nod, Josie gave her a warm smile and walked from the room. 

After getting the required samples, Josie went to the lab. Working with Dr. Adam Erikson, they got the surprise of their lives. The infection present in the Logan Cale's spinal fluid was an evolved form of streptococcus pneumoniae. The bacteria were rapidly multiplying and would be creating immense pressure on his spine. Josie took a step back. What should she do? She could combat it in the same way as the regular form of meningitis and see if the treatment worked. But what if it didn't? This man would die. 

"Josie, I think you should take a look at this." Adam moved away to let Josie see the sample he was studying. When she looked up with the shocked look on her face, he nodded in agreement. "Weird, huh? I've never ever seen anything like this. This person has free-floating stem cells and O- blood type. Even crazier than that, they have the some interesting looking virus present in their blood and the same bacteria as the other sample yet you're saying they aren't showing any symptoms. It's almost like they're dormant in this sample."

"Mr. Cale is showing all the symptoms of streptococcus; high fever, unconscious, convulsions, and the purplish rash has began to spread." Josie started collecting the samples and putting them into an express mail satchel. "I'm going to send these to the lab in Chicago to have them tested. I want to know just how the heck this thing got concocted and what's with this weird blood sample."

"Did you get the name of the woman?" Adam asked. When Josie shook her head, they both seemed to rush for the door at the same time. As they hurried down the long corridor from the small laboratory to the intensive care unit, Josie filled Adam in on the details. 

"She could have given him the virus. Weakening his immune system and he picked up the menigitis on his own... or they gave it to each other. Who knows, probably by coughing over him or kissing him? It doesn't spread with less intimate contact or in the air-" 

Josie swung the door wide. The room's only occupant was the sick man on the bed, the window was wide open and the curtains billowed with the wind. Walking over, she pulled the window shut. "My guess is she's gone." Going to the bed she rested her hand on Logan's forehead. "He's burning up, I'm going to give him 100mg of doxycycline to kill the bacteria and 500mg of amoxycillin to stop any re-growth." 

"Sounds like a good start." 

Dr. Josie Lu didn't even know who the mysterious woman was. Why she had such a strange blood composition, and why she was a carrier of an advanced deadly virus? After obtaining the required antibiotics and administrating the first dose, Josie walked out of the patient's room and went to the nurses' station. "I want you to page me the minute there's any response from Mr. Cale. And make sure his dosage up to the second. He needs another course in four hours. Thanks, Tanya." The antibiotics would take effect immediately, but it would be several hours yet before she could tell if he was out of danger. The man was so weak with fever that he still lay unconscious in the hospital bed. 

~*~*~*~

That had been over three months ago. Max had blamed herself entirely, saying that if she hadn't gotten caught and brought back to Manticore, she wouldn't have gotten the virus. Not knowing that it was Alec who had injected her with it after she'd escaped. To him it was still a mystery as to why the virus kicked in so late. Maybe it needed time to build up strength. 

Alec sat on the park bench. The cold metal was steadily freezing his ass, but still, he didn't budge. The wind picked up and started to sting his already pink nose. Maybe being outside right now wasn't such a great idea. At least not dressed in jeans and a sweater. Air brushed over the frozen lake and picked up bits of snow and ice, causing a mist to form. The breeze blew in his direction bringing the white fog with it. Soon the cloudy blanket surrounded him, and the naked trees and snow covered ground was lost to a fairylike white wonderland. Mesmerised by the beauty and tranquilly of the place around him, he got up and began to walk onto the ice. A voice broke the silence. Calling to him. 

"Alec! Alec, are you out here?" 

It was Max. She sounded distant; the wind was carrying her voice away from him. Alec turned to where he knew the sound had originated. He only paused for a second, but the extra pressure was enough. The surface disappeared from beneath his feet, and he plunged into the icy water. The shock shot through his body, chilling the blood in his veins, and sending thousands of needle pricks of pain into his muscles. Reaching for the edge of the broken ice, he tried pulling himself out. The surface that had once seemed solid continued to crumble beneath his grasp. In freezing water, his body continued to weaken. His teeth began to chatter, and the blood had slowly drained from his face. Suddenly, a rope dropped with a thud in front of him. The knotted end dangled just beneath the water's surface. He wrapped his fingers around it and held on as tightly as he could. His skin burned. He was pulled out of the icy hell with strong tugs, and soon he lay on a rock hard surface. The wind stinging his wet skin and burning his half numb face. Before he could protest, he was roughly hoisted up and carried 'search and rescue' style. 

Tears burned down her face, sending icy chills through her skin. Max struggled to close to door behind them. Dropping Alec on the floor in front of the fireplace, she proceeded to rip his wet clothing off. All the while, she was muttering obscenities and struggling to keep her angry tears in check. He's an idiot. A bloody idiot. Not only is he the biggest smart-ass I know, but he's got a dick for a brain. Wiping her face agitatedly, she kicked the wet bundle to one side. Alec was shivering uncontrollably. At least she'd got to him before he'd frozen and drowned. Running to the bedroom, she pulled off all the linen and hauled it all back to where Alec lay. Bundling him up like a baby, she turned to the fireplace and started throwing in logs. Soon, she had a roaring blaze going. Hurriedly, with nimble fingers, she took off her damp clothing and joined him under the blankets. Wrapping her arms around his cold body, she pressed her skin against his, hoping to pass her warmth into his blood. Come on, Alec, you're gonna be fine. Just stay with me, okay? I can't lose you too. "That's right, smart-alec, I can't lose you. So don't even think about dying on me." 

Alec couldn't feel his limbs; he couldn't even feel the glorious body that was close to him. His whole being felt numb. Somewhere in the white fog clouding his brain, he was sure he heard Max's voice._"I can't lose you."_ Her voice seemed to trail off, and he felt like he was drifting, slowly floating away. 

  



	2. If Walls Could Talk

All Fairytales End – Chapter Two  
  
|  |  
  
Disclaimer: As for Chapter One. I don't own the lyrics from "If Walls Could Talk." They belong to Out of Pocket Productions and are off the CD, Celine All The Way…A Decade of Song.  
  
Summary:  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: Occurs after 'Designate This'. Sorry if I mucked everyone up. But since I don't know much about season two, I thought I'd better just stick to basics.   
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: If anyone wants to give me feedback negative/positive or a new story idea please email me lil_angel4@yahoo.com. Sorry it's taken me ages to update. I've been losing the drive to write period. Never mind trying to write DA.  
  
Btw go and check out 'Even Though It's Painful…Always' By Kara. It's one great story, even thought it's still a WIP.  
  
Thank you Pari106, you're a legend. You've stuck with me through all my posts and I really appreciate your comments.  
  
   
  
   
  
Boy he hated mornings. This morning particular morning was no exception, his head throbbed and his eyes hurt like hell. Fumbling for his glasses on the bedside table, he grabbed them and slipped them on his nose. After blinking, a few times he turned his head to read the alarm clock. What? Only 5:48 am. Something was wrong with his body, what the hell was it waking up for at this ungodly hour? Taking his glass off he dropped them back onto the table. Logan groaned, his body still felt like a truck had gone over it and reversed a few times for good measure. Fate sure knew what cards to deal him, although Sam assured him that the virus had caused no permanent damage, Logan was sure it had. Max had disappeared again, not that it was any great surprise. When things got to hot to handle she just ran. Closing his eyes, trying not to remember what happened in the last three months.  
  
She was dressed in a light blue t-shirt and black jeans. Standing there like that, she almost looked shy but Logan knew better. Underneath that innocent and beautiful exterior lay a hardened soldier. Her hair was pinned in a messy pile atop her head and loose curls brushed her ears. In the sunlight, her dark hair shone the blood red streaks standing out. She chewed on her bottom lip and before she could open her mouth to speak, he had gathered her up in his arms and held her tight. There was no way in the world that he was going to let go again. He had thought he'd lost her forever after their blotched Manticore raid, and then one night she'd disappeared without a word to anyone. Not fully believing that she was in his grasp, he had asked, "Tell me this is real." She had answered plainly and simply. "I'm here, Logan." She had gone on to explain what she hadn't contacted him and why she'd stayed away, it wasn't anything he hadn't already concluded himself. At that moment, he hadn't cared about her reasons, just that she was there. He'd even been crazy enough to say, "We'll find a way Max. I promise." What kind of dumbass promise was that? He'd obviously never learned anything in their time apart. Never make promises you just can't keep.  
  
Logan had spent five days in a coma with a high fever and everyone; especially his doctor, feared he wouldn't make it. But after a further few days, he was airlifted to Seattle and transferred out of intensive care. Sam seemed to dodge having to speak to Logan directly, sending messages through Bling or Asha and conveniently checking on him whilst he was asleep. For weeks, he almost couldn't move at all. He could barely lift his arms and he struggled to feed or relieve himself. The most frustrating thing had been the fact that he was now worse off than he had been after the gunshot to the back. He'd become bitter and he'd taken it out on the people closest; the people who stuck around when they didn't have to, the very people who didn't deserve it.  
  
"Just shoot me Bling." He'd do it himself if he could but he couldn't manage to get off the bed, let alone go traipsing off to grab a firearm. When Bling just stood there glaring at him, Logan pressed further. "Look at me. I'm worse than a cripple. At least before I could manage on my own, I wasn't an invalid. Just look at me." He practically spat; his fury was spiralling out of control. He just wished he could rip something apart or break it. Better yet, just end his pathetic life.  
  
"I'm looking Logan and I don't see a cripple anywhere. You should be thankful that bitch didn't kill you. Sam told me the report came back from that doctor in Dallas. What's her name? Josie Lu." He moved across to the window. Staring out at the gray sky, dark clouds were gathering, another storm and more acid rain. Bling looked over his shoulder at Logan. He'd settled somewhat but he still looked mighty sorry for himself. "Do you want to know what it said?" Logan didn't respond, he just sat there and pretended to look indifferent. Bling knew better than to buy that act. "You know what. Feel sorry for yourself, you know how many children die from Meningitis. It's rare for adults to contract it but you did and you survived, count yourself lucky that you don't have any brain damage." He held back from mentioning Logan's spine, it was still too early to tell if there where any repercussions in that department. "The report says that in both blood samples tested, there where streptococcus bacteria and it said something about Max's blood- "  
  
"Why do you come?" Logan cut in. Bling turned with a hurt expression on his face, it was quickly masked but Logan had seen it and immediately regretted his words. "I…" Bling was already at the door but before he exited his sent one last look in Logan's direction.  
  
"Maybe I should tell Asha not to come tonight, save her from getting her head bitten off. You want to get back on your feet, get your act together first." He left Logan to think about his actions. Bling must have told Asha what an ass he was being, because she stayed away. They both did for the rest of his stay in the hospital. On the day of his release, he called Bling and apologised. His friend had forgiven him and helped him settle in back home and for a while, everything returned to normal. Well, as normal as they could be without Max around.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Knowing it was still early, she opened the door as quietly as she could and dropped her grocery bags on the kitchen counter.  
  
Pulling out the ingredients she needed she packed the remaining groceries into the cupboards and the fridge. For a moment, she stood in the middle of the kitchen, deliberating whether it was worth starting breakfast if Logan was still asleep. She got her answer when she heard the sound of water running. So he was up, must be a good sign considering he usually hated getting out of bed in the morning. Asha rummaged through her backpack and pulled out her CDs, walking to the lounge she pushed the power button on the stereo and opened the CD tray. She was about to change one of them when she noticed that one of the discs was by Celine Dion. What was Logan doing with mushy pre-pulse music? Despite her usual distaste for emotive junk, she pushed the tray back in and hit play. It must have been pre-programmed because the stereo jumped to track eleven and started playing.  
  
It started with a funky beat and the singer's voice was pretty nice. Asha collected a pot from the cupboard and partly filled it with water and set it to boil. As the words filtered through from the lounge, her heart skipped a beat.  
  
   
  
These walls keep a secret  
  
That only we know  
  
But how long can they keep it  
  
Cause we're two lovers who lose control  
  
We're two shadows chasing rainbows  
  
Behind closed windows  
  
Behind closed doors  
  
   
  
How long had she wished that she could shout to the world that she loved Logan and for a while he had been hers? Within these walls they had shared many nights; dancing, laughing, watching old movies and making love late into the night.  
  
   
  
If walls could talk- oh  
  
They would say "I want you more"  
  
They would say "hey- never felt like this before"  
  
And that you would always be  
  
The one for me  
  
   
  
Just two people making memories  
  
Just too good to tell  
  
And these arms are never empty  
  
When we're lying where we fall  
  
We're painting pictures, making magic, taking chances,  
  
Making love…  
  
   
  
No matter how much she wished that Logan was her's, she knew that would never be true. There was only one woman that held Logan's heart and even though she'd almost killed him. He still hadn't let go of her. Asha blindly reached for the oatmeal and a wooden spoon. Pouring the meal into the boiling water, she stirred slowly. She stared deep into the pan almost as if she could see through it. Like her life was mirrored in the lumpy creamy porridge. She continued to listen to the song, unconscious of the tears that were blending in as she stirred.  
  
   
  
…If the walls had eyes- my  
  
They would se the love inside  
  
They would see- me  
  
In your arms in ecstasy  
  
And with every move they'd know  
  
I love you so…  
  
   
  
Realising that her face was a wet sloppy mess, she wiped her sleeve across it. Why did she have to go and turn that stereo on? As if she really needed reminding of how pathetic, her life really was. She'd thought that she could let it all go, obviously not. Just hearing some sentimental crap had sent her over the edge and back into the same ditch, she'd just pulled herself out of.  
  
Hearing the bedroom door open, she panicked. She couldn't let Logan see her like this. He'd start asking questions and it wouldn't take an Einstein to figure out what she'd been all teary over. Turning the burner on low, she frantically collected her jacket and dashed for the front door.  
  
As he stepped out of the bedroom, Logan distinctly heard a scuffle, then the front door slam. Weird? He shook his head and walked into the kitchen. He noticed the pot bubbling on the stove and Asha's backpack in the hall. So she'd come early and started breakfast, had she forgotten something? It took him several moments to realise that the stereo was playing. It was playing his mother's favorite album. Going to the stove, he picked up the spoon and began stirring. Looking closer, he noticed that there were a few little droplets around the pan and on the counter. Running his finger through a few, he placed his finger in his mouth. The moisture tasted slightly salty, wasn't water. But why would Asha have been crying? He made a mental note to try to find out when she came back. He hated to see her cry; something about seeing a woman upset unnerved him. 


	3. Busting Up

All Fairytales End – Chapter Three  
  
|  |  
  
Disclaimer: As for Chapter One.  
  
Summary:  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe: It's my AU and occurs about a year after Max escapes Manticore for the second time.  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Just a short note. If anyone wants to archive my stories (yep, if some poor person actually likes my stuff) feel free to do so. Just mention my name, my email address lil_angel4@yahoo.com and send me the link so I can have a peak at what you've done with it. Thanks. {^_^}  
  
Btw I apologise if there are any errors, in my rush to post this I may have overlooked some things. Sorry.  
  
   
  
   
  
1 If I could fly away I would  
  
Something in inside holds me here  
  
Why can't I just let go?  
  
I stare into the night wishing  
  
Maybe if you were near…  
  
You're so far from me  
  
So close I could touch you  
  
But I can't  
  
You know why too  
  
I can kill you  
  
   
  
The world was ours  
  
Now, a life of separation  
  
What is that?  
  
Promises constantly broken  
  
Just forgo the isolation  
  
   
  
Let go now  
  
2 Too much has changed  
  
Chances we never took  
  
I'm poison, in so many ways  
  
Live and forget…  
  
3 Just forget…  
  
   
  
Alec stirred and muttered something. Max leant over him, studying his features, a worried frown creasing her forehead. He's breathing was steady and color had returned to his skin. She brought his hand to her face, it was still icy cold, she breathed on it letting the warm air brush over his fingers. He returned her grip by closing his hand over hers.  
  
Alec groaned and slowly opened his eyes. "Hey." He noticed that she didn't immediately release her grasp. Giving him a small smile she dropped his hand and slowly moved to get up. He couldn't tell if he'd woken up or if this was some wild fantasy but as she stood, Max gave him full view of her behind. "Now that's something to wake up too." Alec grinned from ear to ear.  
  
Horrified Max tugged up the sheets, shielding her naked body from any further scrutiny. Alec felt the cold breeze the instant the covers were pulled off and he cringed. Him and his big mouth, well at least now he knew it was no dream. This was harsh reality.  
  
Running his still slightly stiff fingers through his hair, he stared at the pile of wet clothes in the corner. A pool of water had collected around the pile, no doubt they would still be drenched and probably freezing cold. Considering Max was playing modesty after he'd seen her whole glorious body, Alec decided he'd join in the game. Her jacket looked semi-dry so he picked it up and wrapped it around his waist, following her to the bedroom. Entering he found the bathroom door closed, the water started running and he resigned to trashing through the chest of drawers to find some dry gear. Collecting a pair of sweatpants and a thermal shirt he put them on.  
  
   
  
Max was still in the shower when her pager started beeping. Alec located it and read the message, Guys, Tash. Gonna bust out a friend. Wanna help? Alec scratched his head and went over the message again. They'd left Tash in Illinois just over three months ago and after Logan ended up in hospital, Max had followed Alec to Minnesota. None of them dared return to Seattle just yet, everything was still a little hot down over there. Alec suspected that Max had a few other reasons to stay away, one namely being a man in a certain high-rise building. Walking to the bathroom he knocked and shouted through the door. "Max, Tash wants to know if we can help her out." Tapping his foot impatiently he waited for her response. She was out of the shower now and surely she'd heard the pager. He stepped back when he heard the knob rattle. Max glared at him as she pushed past, hair dripping wet and dressed in a loose T-shirt and gray jeans.  
  
"I think that belongs to me." She snatched the pager out of his hand. "Touch my stuff again and I'll break your fingers off." She sent him a death look as a warning.  
  
Alec smacked her playfully on the butt; he was ready for her when she threw a knee in his direction. He grasped her knee firmly and grinned wickedly at her. "Not fast enough, kiddo." He blocked her blow aimed at his head calmly and with one strong push, sent her flying backward. She landed in a tumbling mess in the middle of the bed. She was spitting mad now and Alec couldn't stop smiling, damn she was sexy when she was angry.  
  
Sitting up, Max blew the hair out of her eyes. She would like nothing better than to wipe that smirk off his face, she should have left him outside in the snow. Better yet, why hadn't she let him drown? "You're the most infuriating, up himself ass I've ever met." She slid to the edge of the bed and attempted to walk out of the room. Alec grabbed her arm and held her to the spot. Shooting daggers at him, she tugged. "Let go."  
  
He let the grin disappear from his face; his eyes growing serious. "Why don't you admit it? You're angry because you want to believe we didn't sleep together. It's the truth isn't it?" He searched her face. The anger was quickly replaced with annoyance and she turned to shield her face from his piecing gaze.  
  
"Look, I'm not admitting anything Alec." Half heartedly trying to disengage her arm, she looked up and glared at him. "It happened all right, that's it I said it and I'm not denying it. Happy?" She shook her head, seeing the disappointed look in his eyes. She wasn't going to say she was sorry, in a way she wasn't. What difference did it make anyway. There weren't going to be any repercussions from sleeping with Alec. He knew why she did and it wasn't like he hadn't wanted it too.  Logan wasn't a part of her life anymore; he was probably together with Asha by now. Yeah, she'd known about them. Funny how people try to hide things, thinking they're protecting the one they love by pretending the past wasn't there. She'd seen the little looks that Asha would send in Logan's direction. He deserved to be happy; he deserved a normal relationship, not a freak of a relationship. Which was all she could ever offer him, after all she was a freak wasn't she?  
  
"I'm not asking you for anything Max. I never will. By the way, thanks for getting me out." That said he let go of her arm. She just nodded her head slightly, acknowledging his thanks and then retreated from the room. Leaving Alec standing by the bathroom, staring after her. He'd give her time; she looked like she needed it anyway. Slipping on his boots, he laced them tight and went in search of his duffle bag. He wouldn't need a whole lot of stuff just; some clothes, a torch, lock picks, some food and his trusty army knife. What more did a guy need?  
  
   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Why didn't you call me?" Tash gave him a mock scolding. Throwing her arms around his shoulders she hugged him tight.  
  
   
  
"What? Ruin the surprise, come on Tash, thought you knew me better than that?" He gave her a sexy grin and hugged her back.  
  
As he released her, he noticed her glance over his shoulder. "She's not coming, it's just me." He followed as she turned and walked back through her small apartment from the front door. He leaned on the worn out table, studying the plan Tash had sketched. "You're breaking him out?" He looked up to see her watching him.  
  
She nodded and moved to stand beside him, pointing at the far left entrance on the map, "That's the entry point. From there the hidden tunnel here, leads to F Block. I have to shut down their security system for three minutes to get through two gates and bust Dean out. Only a three minute window, any longer and patrol will be onto me." After marking out the specific entrances and the two gates she marked Dean's holding cell with a purple X. Dropping her pen, she took out her portable computer and booted up. Alec noted that she'd deliberately held back from referring to this as a 'we' mission. She'd only specified tasks she'd be performing, giving him the opportunity to turn her down. "So what do you think?"  
  
"Honesty? I think you've gone crazy." He saw her face fall and she nodded, collecting the plan off the table and rolling it. Alec stilled her movement. "Tash, I didn't say I wouldn't do it. If he means that much to you, I'll help." He wanted to bite his tongue as those words fell from his lips. He was just as mad as her if he agreed to do this, yet he just did. Dropping his bag to the floor, he unzipped it and pulled out a small box. "Didn't think I'd be using this. Saving it for a rainy day."  
  
Tash watched as he opened the box and pulled out a wad of plastic explosives and a few tiny detonators. "Where did you get that? I mean I was thinking of breaking him out quietly."  
  
Alec laughed, "Honestly Tash, you're really out of touch aren't you. How'd you plan on getting through those gates?" Setting his gear on the table, he began assembling the bombs.  
  
"I was going to override their lockup and the surveillance. Do you really think it's necessary, those things will make an awful lot of noise." Tash looked at him with uncertainly in her eyes.  
  
He stopped what he was doing and sat her down. "We'll get him out your way. But it helps to have a plan B, just in case plan A falls through, okay." When Tash nodded in agreement, he turned back to the task at hand. "So when do you plan on doing it?" He asked casually.  
  
"Tomorrow at 2 a.m. It's still dark and the guard change happens at 2.30 p.m. So the guys will be almost dead to the world, they pull long shifts over there." She didn't seem to notice that Alec had stopped what he was doing to listen. "Are we both going in or is one of us going to wait on the outside?"  
  
He thought for a second before answering. "You wait on the outside in the van and override the system. I'll go in-"  
  
"No you won't. I'll set up the system for you and you can wait in the van." She shushed him before he could argue, "Dean knows me and he trusts me. We can't afford any delays with explanations. He doesn't know were doing this."  
  
"What?" Alec resisted the urge to shake her, lowering his voice, he asked again. "What did you say? Tell me I didn't hear right Tash." He'd gotten out of his chair and begun pacing the room in frustration. Her not answering wasn't helping his mood, he stood directly in her face and lifted her chin so she couldn't avoid his pale green eyes. "Why didn't you mention that little bit of info before? Don't say it, you didn't think it was important." He wanted to punch something; this was insane it had to be. They were on their way to bust out a guy who didn't even know they were coming.  
  
"I'm going with or without you Alec, it makes no difference to me." Tash sat there and gave him a defiant look.  
  
Alec resisted the urge to throw a fit. What good would it do? Defeated he dropped himself into the chair opposite and put his forehead on the table. It hit the hard surface none to gently with a loud thud. He saw Tash move to see if he was all right, he held up a hand signaling her to keep her distance. He needed something to pound his brain, maybe the pain would bring some sense to his mind. "You're not going on your own. I need a clear conscience and heaven help us because we're gonna need it." He didn't need to add to the guilt already plaguing him. If Tash got caught because he'd preferred to keep his own ass safe, he'd never forgive himself.  
  
"Thanks Alec." Tash jumped up and threw her arms around his neck. She didn't notice that she'd half buried his face in her chest. Alec poked her in the ribs and she released him. A grateful smile lingering on her face, "You have to understand Alec, he's in there because he was protecting us. I can't let him serve that sentence. It's not fair."  
  
Alec sighed and studied his hands. "Life isn't fair, Tash. But if it makes you happy…" At least someone was happy with him. However long that would last. He sneaked a look at Tash, she was still cheerful as she studied the plan. If all went well, maybe he could ask for her help. Staring back at his hands, he turned them over looking at his palms and fingers. These hands had delivered a package, a deadly package. 'Sign, sealed and delivered' the consequences were still unfolding, worse than anyone had anticipated. Something lay in wait, not yet exposed but it's secret wouldn't be kept much longer. It would be a race against time, time that none of them had to spare. 


	4. Blood Slide

All Fairytales End – Chapter Four  
  
|  |  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing…as usual no big surprise here.  
  
Summary:  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe:  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Everything as for chapter one or is it two? Hah, even I don't remember anymore.  
  
   
  
    
  
Logan was standing at the stove when he heard his computer beeping. It was the signal for an incoming call; he put the spoon down and slowly made his way to the office. Leaning heavily on his cane with each step, Logan scowled; he almost hated the stick more than his wheelchair, knowing without it he couldn't remain upright. How much longer before he regained the strength in his legs he wondered. Sitting at the computer, he hit the return key and accepted the incoming link. Using the remote he switched off the stereo.  
  
"Logan I'm so glad I've reached you. I have really urgent news and I'm afraid to tell you because it's not good." His doctor looked very uncomfortable and even a little distressed. The last time he'd spoken to her directly had been the day he been airlifted from Dallas City headed for Seattle.  
  
He leaned his cane against the desk and positioned the screen so he was more visible. He didn't have any lights on in the room so he wondered if the doctor could really make him out at all. "Go ahead Dr. Lu, I'm listening." Knowing from the sound of her voice that it wasn't going to be terribly positive news, nothing could have prepared him for what she said.  
  
"While you where here I treated you with antibiotics for the bacteria invading your system. Logan we didn't know what exactly had caused your illness, so I treated you as I thought best. I sent your blood and spinal fluid sample to a lab in Chicago. It came back inconclusive, the bacteria in the sample where actively growing, it's called septicaemia. When that happens it's impossible to correctly assess the blood. I asked Sam to send me another sample for testing last week. I got the full test results back today; it should have been clear Logan. I really don't know how to tell you this-" Her hands were shaking and she clenched them together tightly. He noted that she was deliberately avoiding direct eye contact with him.  
  
"Just give it to me doc, if it's important I need to know." He adjusted his glasses and rested his palms on his thighs. He'd begun sweating; this wasn't good he could feel it. A chill raced up his spine and the little hairs on the back of he neck stood on end.  
  
Josie looked up at him, how could she say it? There was never an easy way to tell your patient this. It was the reason she wasn't in paediatrics or neonatal. Seeing infants or children terminally ill was just too much to handle. In her residency, she had done the rounds and almost dropped out of the medical field. She always got too involved; it was extremely hard for her to remain detached and impersonal. One patient, a six-year-old little girl had died of leukaemia whilst under her care, it had almost sent her into a depression. Logan Cale's case hit her hard because he too was still young, probably not much older than herself. She had read his file, he'd been through so much already, now this. "You're terminal Logan and we don't know how to treat you. The virus in your blood is multiplying rapidly and there is no known cure for what you have. We can't even identify the virus, although the lab thinks it could be a mutated strain of the Ebola virus, but we can't be sure. My field of expertise isn't bio meds but I'm going to Chicago to help work on this. As soon as I've got something I'll get in contact with you. I've sent the report to Sam, he knows what medication he can administer to try and slow the virus but Logan, I really don't know how long. I'm sorry." She tried to sound encouraging but failed dismally; she signed off. Getting out of her chair, she packed her satchel and grabbed her overcoat. Collecting her keys, she stepped out of the office and locked the door behind her. Before leaving the hospital, she dropped in on Dr. Adam Erikson.  
  
   
  
Josie found him finishing up in the OR. "Adam, I'm going out of town for a couple weeks. I've spoken to Boss already, he okayed. I'll need you to take two of my patient's though. Can you handle that?"  
  
"Sure thing Jo, just be careful okay. Something about this whole virus thing doesn't feel right." Adam looked at his colleague with concern. He knew her reputation for getting emotionally attached to patients; he knew this was one of those tougher deals. He'd stay out of it, let her work it through. It wasn't he's place to say how she spent her leave anyway.  
  
"Hey, I'm a big girl. Thanks tons Adam and I'll bring you back a some dirt." She gave him a cheeky grin and left. Adam had a crazy habit of collecting a dirt sample of every place he visited. She loved to tease him about it but since he was doing her a favor she'd bring him back a gift.  
  
   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Logan sat for what seemed like an eternity after Josie signed off. He just stared at the blank monitor waiting, maybe she would call back and say she'd misread the report or the test was wrong. Was she sure, it was his tests that she got and not someone else's? The tremor was only slight at first. His fingers barely wobbled but as he went to get up his legs gave way and he collapsed. Shudders race through his body, his whole frame wracked with convulsions.  
  
 As Asha came through the door she sensed something was wrong, turning she saw Logan lying on the floor seizing. Her heart went straight to her throat and she froze for a millisecond while panic coursed through her. Her level head and practicality over rid the momentary panic and she raced to his side. Dropping to her knees and clearing away all the nearby obstacles, she cradled his head in her lap. "Tell me what to do?" Her voice was calm, despite the fear in her heart.  
  
Logan struggled to get out the word but they seemed to be jammed in his throat. "Ca… C… C… all Sa…m." He's breath was coming in short gasps and his lungs felt incredibly tight. He seized for a few seconds more before blacking out.  
  
When he stopped moving, Asha checked to make sure he was still breathing. It was very shallow but at least he was still breathing. Searching for his phone, she picked it up and dialed with impatient fingers. Clenching her fists, she waited for the line to be answered. A voice greeted her after the fifth ring, "Good morning, Dr Carr's office." Asha kept from stamping her foot in frustration, why couldn't she just get straight through. Crossing her fingers, she prayed he was in and that he would know what to do. "I need to speak to Sam, it's an emergency." She tried to keep the hard edge from her voice but she mustn't have succeeded, the woman on the line "harrumphed", at least she put her through.  
  
"Dr Carr speaking."  
  
"Sam, Logan's collapsed, he's unconscious, what do I need to do?"   
  
"First, slow down. Do you think you can bring him in?"  
  
"I'm on my own here doc. I could manage to get him there but in one piece, that's doubtful. Besides I don't think it's wise to move him, do you?" Asha tried to hide her annoyance; sometimes doctors could be so thickheaded.  
  
"I'll be over soon as I can." Sam hung up; he was just about to leave the hospital when a nurse from administration showed up.  
  
"This came through for you this morning." She handed him a folder. The cover sheet read "Attention Dr Sam Carr, Final Test Results - Urgent. Signed Dr Josie Lu". Sam grabbed the file and fished for his keys, he muttered a thank you to the nurse and hurried down the hall. He would read the report on the way to the drug dispensary. No doubt, he would need to stock up before racing off to Logan's.  
  
Asha stood over Logan, watching him intently. She'd managed to haul him as gently as possible to the sofa. Pulling him up in a sitting position she'd been able to drop him onto the sofa, then lay him out straight. Satisfied that at least he was in a more comfortable place, she'd raced to the kitchen to turn of the burner before the porridge became charcoal. It had been to late to save anyway, the sides already a crusty brown and the bottom was probably black. Lifting the pot, she sniffed, yep burnt all right. Not charcoal yet but close enough, definitely not edible. Shoving the pot in the oven, she went back to check on Logan, she'd dispose of the muck later.  
  
It never rained, the sun was always shining  
  
Every traffic light was always green  
  
There was a time when every door was open  
  
The Universe was mine, or so it seemed  
  
   
  
Every roll was seven or eleven  
  
That it would ever and never cross my mind  
  
I was flying higher than the heavens  
  
Back when the world was mine  
  
   
  
Sometimes a man can't see  
  
When he has it all  
  
Take a look at me  
  
Oh, how the mighty fall  
  
One I ruled the earth  
  
Once upon a time  
  
When I had your love  
  
That's when the world was mine  
  
   
  
Oh the changes I'd make if I had the power  
  
How could I have so much and be so blind  
  
But at least for a bright and shining moment  
  
I had you, and the world was mine…  
  
   
  
~ Billy Vivsey/Wayland Holyfield (Ronan Album– Ronan Keating)  
  
   
  
Logan felt a gentle cool hand touch his forehead. It was so soothing against his burning skin. It was a feather light touch just whispering over his heated face. His angel. Maybe she'd returned to him after all. Everything in his world had been perfect when she was around. Her smiles, her eyes, her voice, he could have the worst day but cope just knowing that she would be there to share dinner with him at night. "Logan, Sam will be here soon. Logan, can you hear me?" That wasn't Max's voice, it had a softer tone to it, and it was missing the no-shit edge. There was a citrus slightly fruity smell invading his nostrils, Max always smelled of jasmine. Asha, Asha was here. It was Asha watching over him, she was the one cradling him and cooling his burning fever. Max was the one who had abandoned him. The one, who hadn't contacted him in over three months, left him dying in hospital without a word. He'd forgiven her for disappearing those long months before because she had reason to. Now he wasn't so sure he could do so again, at least not so easily.  
  
"How is he?" Sam asked as Asha ushered him through to the lounge. Logan lay stretched out on the sofa. He's face bathed in sweat and his brow knotted with tension. Even in his unconscious state, his face exposed his pain, he's jaw was clenched and his lips drawn in a thin line, his eyelids welded shut. Everything about his body screamed its fury. There was a war waging inside; a battle that his defenses were fighting fiercely to win.  
  
Asha stood back giving Sam room to work, he pulled on a pair of gloves and held a protective filter over his nose. She watched as he took Logan's temperature, blood pressure and listened to his heart. She thought she'd stopped breathing as she read Sam's features. It wasn't good. Doctor's only looked like that when it was really bad news. When they had to tell you that the one you loved was dying. The tears started before she'd even registered what Sam was saying to her. She searched blindly behind her for a vacant chair; falling into it she started quaking uncontrollably as the sobs started.  
  
"Asha, listen to me. Doctors at this very second are working on a cure. I'm going to get in contact with Logan's doctor as soon as I can. We're still not a hundred percent sure what this thing is. I can't promise that a cure will happen in time but we have to have hope. Look at me." He forced her to meet his eyes. "We have to make sure Logan fights okay. If he thinks that there's no hope, he'll give up and the virus will win. He has to hang in there, anything to give us more time." He waited for his words to sink in. Sam sighed in relief; at least she'd stopped sobbing. The tears still fell down her face but she was silent and there was hope in her eyes, even if it was only a tiny flicker, it was there. And for now it would be enough.  
  
   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Josie, I think I've got something." Miranda yelled excitedly. "Quick, come look." If she took any longer making her way across the lab, Josie was sure her friend was going to start bouncing off walls. This had to be good.  
  
Studying the sample under the electron microscope, she waited. Nothing interesting happening, what was the big deal? "What's with you Mira. Don't get me worked up okay. I've been working sixteen hours straight and spent the last couple hours driving here, I'm not in the best mood to mess about." Her friend gave her a wounded look. "Okay I'm sorry I was snappy, really I am Mira. I appreciate you working with me on this." She have her a grateful hug, "but time's a critical thing here, I'm not going to lose this guy."  
  
Miranda gave her a cheeky grin, "you sound definite about that. You're not breaking any conduct codes here are you?" She dodged Josie's punch. "Hey I'm kidding. Look again okay, when I add this just watch." Josie leaned in to look through the microscope and watched as Miranda added a solution to the sample.  
  
"Whoa what did you add?" Josie shot a look at Miranda. "Spill girl, you know something tell me."  
  
"Well when I first tested the samples I thought it was odd that one was totally invested with active bacteria and the other was clean.  
  
I had both samples broken down, plasma, blood cell, bacteria and any other junk identifiable…" The phone nearby interrupted any further comment. "One sec." She turned to pick up the nearby handset. "Miranda Rousell, speaking. Okay I'll be right there." She gave Josie an apologetic look. "Big boss wants to see me. I'll be right back."  
  
Josie tried to figure out on her own what Miranda had been trying to tell her. Picking up her friends notes she started to read. Unknown sample; stem cells, unidentifiable blood type, virus and bacteria present but not active, big question marks scribbled afterwards. Logan Cale; O positive blood type, the strange virus activity multiplying and corrupting healthy cells, no trace of streptococcus bacteria. Her pager interrupted her thoughts. Glancing at the message she froze, "Run Jo, get out now. Mira."  
  
Thinking a million thoughts in that split second, she swept up the samples and shoved them in a sealed container. Grabbing Miranda's notes, she stuffed them into her coat and frantically collected her bag. Running out the emergency exit, she overrode the alarm by entering Miranda's access code. Panic welling up inside she ran as fast as she could to her car and gunned the engine. Peeling out of the car park, she never looked back. Please, just make sure Miranda's okay. Her friend had never sounded so desperate and commanding.  
  
Back at the lab, the men had almost turned the testing laboratory into a trash pile. Miranda and her supervisor stood watching helplessly at one side. The cold scary looking guy approached them. "Someone else was here. Tell me who." White glared at the two scientist, he noticed that the woman look notably nervous. "This is a matter of national security, withholding information is a federal offense."  
  
Miranda said a silent prayer for Josie and answered, "She was here before but I don't know where she's gone."  
  
White just threw up his hands in frustration. "Do you know anything? The blood sample you were testing is from very dangerous person. We have to find them."  
  
Miranda looked confused, "but the man is dying, he's no threat to anyone but himself at the moment."  
  
White almost grinned. Renfro had told him that she planned on taking out Eyes Only using X5-452. Who would have thought, the bitch actually came through this time. Congratulations Renfro, you actually did your job right for a change. "Where were the results sent to besides Dr Adam Erikson?"  
  
Miranda shifted uncomfortably, her supervisor nudged her and gave her a death glare. "Dr Carr in Seattle." The man signaled to his group and they all filed out. Leaving Miranda and her supervisor amidst the mess they used to refer to as their laboratory. Obviously, they had already traced the sample from Roland County Hospital in Dallas to Chicago. It was only a matter of time before they figured out it Dr Josie Lu that requested the test. Not Dr Erikson, who was the hospital specialist. Get out of here Josie, just forget about this one okay. It's not worth the risk, you have no idea what your involved in.    
  
  


	5. OutBreak

All Fairytales End - Chapter Five  
  
**Disclaimer: ** please refer to Chapter 1  
  
**Rating:** PG-13  
  
**QT's Notes:** Since I managed to make a royal mess I thought I'd attempt to straighten things out for everyone. Here goes; Tash and Alec are going to bust Dean out of Herold Penitentiary, Dallas City, Illinois. Logan, Asha, Bling and Sam are all in Seattle. White and Josie were in Chicago but now White is headed for Seattle. Btw I apologise to all those who have already read up to chapter four. Tash and Jenny are the same person.  
  
(26/2/02) I don't even know when you'll read this Kiki but thank you for reviewing One Night. I don't think very many people have read it lately, probably since it's old. Your comments are always important to me, I thought that most readers thought One Night was pretty average. Thanks so much.  
  
  
  


* * *

"Tash do you copy?" 

Tash whispered, "Hear you Alec. I'm coming up to the hidden entrance now. You'll have to hack the surveillance, I need total cover for the next five minutes."  
  
Alec watched from the van as Tash moved across the field. She had already climbed the fence. Dressed in a black spandex cat suit, she blended into the blanket of darkness; if you noticed anything at all it was just a flicker of a shadow. She wore thick leather gloves with rubber insulation and her heavy black lace up boots had chunky rubber soles. She had the grace of a ballet dancer, the agility and precision of a humming bird. When she disappeared from sight under the cover of bush, Alec waited for her to reappear. He'd hacked into a Russian satellite, using it as aerial surveillance. In a flash she was there, coming up to the tunnel. Alec's fingers flew over the keyboard. After Tash accessed the exterior power panel and installed the override transmitter, Alec hacked the prison video feed and ran the loop. "Done Tash, five minutes."  
  
Not waiting a second longer she pulled out her portable de-scrambler, cutting open the access terminal she exposed the wiring and attached her cables. Ten seconds, she'd have access in ten. The terminal glowed green and beeped. She memorised the access code and threw open the hidden entrance door. It was like a entering a dark dungeon, lots of stairs disappearing into blackness. Her vision adjusted accordingly and she made out the spiralling staircase that led to the underground passage. "I'm in," she relayed to Alec, "I need directions Alec. This place looks like a sewer labyrinth."  
  
Typing more commands, Alec drew up the prison's floor plan. Making calculations and pinpointing her location, Alec read out directions. "At the bottom of the staircase, take the tunnel to your far right. As you go through the tunnel you'll pass three walkways, at the fourth turn left and then turn right. The passage will bring you directly to the first gate leading to F block. You know the rest."  
  
Moving as fast as her supped-up legs would carry her, she followed Alec's instructions. Arriving at the gate with no interference she leaned down. Slowing her heart rate with regular deep breaths, she punched in the code. The gate groaned and started cranking open. Damn, does the friken thing have to make such a racket? "I'm in." Before she could even put one step through the gate the alarm sounded. Shit. "Alec?"  
  
Alec's fingers only wavered for a second, when he'd heard the first siren. "Get out Tash. Forget it, you'll never get to him in time. Get out now." If that gate closed on her, she'd be a sitting duck. Come one brainiac think of something. The explosives!  
  
Thinking his exact thoughts, Tash kept moving. "I know. I'm going in. I'll blast the second gate. Two minutes Alec, be ready for us." Her comm-link went quiet; all that could be heard was steady breathing and the annoying reminder of their time limit. A split second later he head a defining blast. He glanced at the monitor; the cameras were still playing the looped feed. Come on Tash, move it.  
  
  
  
Dean shot upright in his bed the second he heard the distinct grinding of the gate. That's weird, it's only about one in the morning. A defining blast made his head scream, he's ears began pounding with the shock. Then the sight of a familiar figure on the other side of the cell bars made is heart jump right out of his chest. "Jenny, I mean Tash. Are you insane?" The alarm was sounding like a loud barge horn and the red warning lights where flashing like blood. Their blood if she didn't get out of here. She was ignoring him, as she stuffed plastic explosives in the lock, squishing in the fuse she tripped the wire. "Get back," she barked.  
  
The blast threw the door open, almost blowing it right of its hinges. She didn't wait for him to collect himself off the wall, she grabbed him arm and peeled him off herself. "Come on." As they ran through both gates, she didn't seem to notice him stumbling behind her. Other prisoners called out to them and reached for them through the bars. One actually caught hold of Tash and pulled her against the cell. She punched the guy square in the face, knocking him to the concrete floor. Turning she grabbed Dean's hand and continued running. Her hearing allowed her to pick up the sound of footsteps approaching. Over the sound of the sirens blaring, Tash doubted if Dean could hear her at all. Going back the way she came, she was about to turn down the passage when she caught sight of the guards. She froze. "Alec another way out, quick."  
  
Before he could blink, he lost control over the video feed and it showed Tash and Dean in the tunnel, the guards fast approaching. "Go right, then first left. It's a loop. You'll come out behind them. Pass that tunnel and take the next one. Keep running till the end. There should be an exit at the end."  
  
Taking the archways, Dean struggled to keep up the pace. Boy, she was unbelievably fast. One second he was upright and watching Tash's back, the next he was kissing concrete. Groaning, he tried getting up. Pain shot through his right knee, he was a little winded too. Stars danced in his eyes, vaguely he noticed someone lean down and pick him up.  
  
Tash swung him over her shoulders as if he weighed nothing more than a child. Her pace had slowed considerably but they were still moving faster than if she'd let him continue on his own. "Alec, I'm here. Where now?" Supporting both their weight she climbed each rung and pushed against the grate at the top of the ladder. It creaked and then eased open. Crawling through, she lay there letting Dean roll off her shoulders as she stood. Looking up she realised that they had come out near the wall. To the left was the stairwell she'd descended earlier. Offering Dean a hand, she pulled him up. "How is it?" Dean stretched his leg out, it was still painful but he'd live. His face colored with embarrassment. He weighed a good 180 pounds and a woman who weighed less than half that had carried him.  
  
As the siren continued to blare, Alec got increasingly agitated with each passing second. "Come on, move it," he barked. Tash swung into action, ducking under his arm, she supported part of his weight across her shoulders. Taking the stairs two at a time, they soon made it to the open field. Throwing the heavy door shut, she locked it.  
  
"The Jeep's only a couple hundred metres that direction," Tash yelled over her shoulder. Dean started running as fast as his limp would allow. Alec saw them the second they come out the entrance. Shut down the computer and climbed into the front of the Jeep. Gunning the engine, he pulled into reverse and peeled out of their cover. He watched as the two figures approached. One was limping, couldn't be Tash the build was too bulky. Had to be Dean. The fence being the last obstacle Tash opted for the easy exit, since she doubted Dean would make it over. If he didn't get fried first, he would most certainly get stuck on the wire. As Dean caught his breath, Tash put the last explosive on the fence and triggered it. Pulling Dean away and covering them both, they waited out the blast. Before the dust could settle, she picked him up and threw him through the hole and climbed after him. The blast shorted out the fence, causing the prison to black out. Looking back she sighed, They're not going to be happy campers. As she stood looking back, someone must have got the back up generator going because the lights came on and the fence charged again. Flood beams lit up the field and the siren resounded. Turning she collected Dean, who still lay face first in the dirt. "Sorry," she muttered in apology as she dragged him to the waiting Jeep.  
  
  
  
Alec tried to keep the scowl off his face as they piled in. He revved the engine before throwing it into gear and leaving the prison in a cloud of dust. "You know that they'll have the city in lockdown in a matter of minutes. First daylight, his face is gonna be plastered all over the news and the border will have his photo."  
  
Tash threw him a dirt look. "I have a plan, Alec. Just keep driving okay." They'd been travelling on the main highway for less than five minutes before the first patrol car lights came into view. Dean who'd been relatively quiet up till now, started yelling for Alec to go faster. The lights were gaining and that made him all the more nervous.  
  
"Look Tash, not that I'm not grateful but what the hell were you thinking?" Dean asked him voice filled with confusion. "I mean, when they catch up and they will, they'll throw all of us in jail. No scratch that, they'll throw me in jail and kill you two. This is insane."  
  
Alec didn't need reminding, he knew just what this was from the very beginning but there had been no deterring Tash. Oh no, she had her heart set on this suicide mission.  
  
"Ditch these guys Alec and get me to the Yellster Airfield." They all fastened their seatbelts as Alec took the Jeep off road and threw it into four-wheel drive. There was no way she was going to get caught after all this effort, not because she got bumped out of her seat anyway. Looking over to the backseat, she noticed Dean gripping the side roll bar, clinging to it for dear life. She suppressed a giggle, he looked so comical and she knew it wasn't a funny situation but she couldn't help it. Focusing her attention back on the dirt road, she pleaded silently that her brother would listen and help. Everything was banking on his co-operation. If he turned her down they would be trapped in the States.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Josie took the exit to Chicago Midway Airport. Her palms slipped slightly on the steering wheel as she turned, her skin was sweaty. She leaned over, switching on the air conditioning in an effort to settle her nerves and cool down. Accidentally she bumped the knob for the radio. It was a news update. "…Early this morning police pulled a body from Myra Lake, in Dallas City. A woman had been jogging by the lake when she noticed the body…" Shuddering Josie switched off the report. She may be a doctor but it didn't make death any less horrid. Murder or suicide still had the power to truly scare her. How people could bring themselves to kill was just beyond her. Whether it was killing others or themselves it made no difference in her mind. She couldn't watch war movies; they made her sick to the stomach. These days they were becoming more graphic and lifelike. Her siblings always teased her about it. They wondered how she could possibly be a doctor, if blood and guts made her nauseous. They didn't understand that it wasn't the gore but the graphic violence that made her sick.  
  
Parking her car, she grabbed her bag off the passenger seat and buttoned her coat. Locking the car, she walked quickly to the terminal.  
  
"Good morning, ma'am." The attendant gave her a warm smile.  
  
Josie smiled back, it was strained but genuine. She pulled out her purse. "I'd like a ticket to Seattle please."  
  
"One way or return?"  
  
She thought for a moment. In the glass she noticed a photo being shown on the television screen behind. Turning around, she looked up at the TV. "Return and could you turn that up?" She asked anxiously. The woman obliged and Josie stared in shock as the report read the news.  
  
"Early today the police found a body, in Myra Lake, Dallas City. The body has been identified by forensics as the body of Dr Adam Erikson. Family of Dr Erikson are devastated, the hospital are holding a memorial service for the doctor on Thursday. Police have launched an investigation to his death…"  
  
"Ma'am, are you okay?" The attendant asked in concern, sympathy showing in her eyes as she passed over the ticket.  
  
Josie blindly collected her ticket and went to wait in the lounge. She couldn't find her voice; everything was blocked in her throat. Falling into the nearest seat she let the tears fall, she couldn't stop them. Why? Why Adam? It was no accident, Adam was a fantastic swimmer and he definitely wasn't someone to commit suicide. He called people who committed suicide, quitters. "Nothing but quitters or non-hopers, life's to good to give up on." She couldn't shake the sick feeling that this all boiled down to the woman's blood. Everything was connected to those tests she had requested. Suddenly it dawned on her, she may have requested the tests but Adam had signed them off. She'd gotten him killed. That knowledge hit her hard; she made it to the toilets a split second before she threw up.  
  
An hour later she was on her way to Seattle. Her stomach was totally empty and her face pale and clammy. She'd spend most of the time waiting for the flight to be called, over the toilet bowl. Settling in her seat, she wiped her cheeks for what could easily be the hundredth time. There where no more tears, she felt drained dry. Her eyes were blood shot, puffy and she blew her nose. Letting out a choky breath, she pulled out Miranda's notes. The answers were all written there. She just had to figure out what it all meant. She didn't have a lot of time, it was find the answers or let Logan die. 


	6. Getting Back

All Fairytales End – Chapter Five  
  
Disclaimer: please refer to Chapter 1  
  
Summary:  
  
Spoilers/Timeframe:  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
A/N: Major thanks goes to Pari106. Not only does she write awesome fics, she's got over 70, but she takes the time to work through mine and review. Thank you so much. Maybe I should have asked you for some info before going ahead and writing this continuation. Anyhow, to those who have read so far, I'm sorry. I've updated and the doctor's names have switched. Hope it doesn't confuse you. Dr Sam Carr is Logan's doctor and Dr Adam Erikson died. Oops, grins how does it feel to get resurrected? I wouldn't know…  
  
Btw I'm glad everyone's enjoying Reflections. Kind of a wild idea that I thought I'd try out. ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
He's gone. I can't believe he'd do such an absolutely dumbass thing like that. Then again it's Alec we're talking about here. No note, no goodbye, no gotta blaze, no catchya later Max. Zip, nada, jacksquat. So Alec, damn him.  
  
Max stormed around the tiny cabin in a blazing fury. The idiot just packed up his things and left. Apart from a few cloths and his precious quilt all traces of Alec were gone. There was little indication of whether he'd return, his most treasured procession was missing. Some small black journal- type-thing that he guarded with his life was not in its usual hiding place. He'd taken it with him. Which meant he wasn't planning a short absence. Max sat on the edge of the bed toying with the phone. Should she or shouldn't she? It was about 5.00 p.m. If he were headed for Dallas City, he'd have reached there by now. Maybe she should call Tash, just to check how things were going. Reaching a decision she promptly dialled and held the phone to her ear. Tash would wonder why she was calling and why she hadn't responded to the page. Before the first ring, Max disconnected the line. Dropping the phone to the quilt she launched herself off the bed and began pacing in frustration.  
  
Before she could think of her next move, her pager beeped. Few people had the number. In fact she could list them all on one hand. Snatching it up off the dresser, she read the message. Her heart froze in her chest. Tears stung her eyes and her throat closed painfully as she chocked down the sobs. Unconsciously she slid to the floor, shudders assaulting her body. It wasn't the onset of her seizures. No, the pain she was feeling was far worse. Those three short words had the power to almost suck the life out of her body. "Logan is dying." Bling  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
For the longest time Bling sat there by the phone. He'd thought about making the call for awhile now. Despite all that had happened and all the time that had past since he saw her last, he felt sure he'd done the right thing. Yeah, Asha would probably tear him limb from limb for doing what he just did but he wasn't about to tell her. And if Max did show, well he'd just let nature take it course. Come what may right? He just felt that letting Max know was the right thing, she loved Logan after all. Everyone knew that. Here he was sitting by the phone waiting, he was so sure that she'd call back. What hadn't she?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Girl, tell me why I shouldn't just hang up this phone, like right now?" Original Cindy demanded. Five months had gone by since her last call, five firkin months. Even Normal's 'bip bip bip' couldn't piss her off more.  
  
Max bit her lip and sucked in the pain. Bite it back soldier, weakness won't help this situation. "I'm sorry, Cindy. I know it's lame and I don't have an excuse." She paused. Original Cindy hadn't hung up yet. Could she take it as a good sign?  
  
"Boo, OC worried over your ass. And she would like nothing better than to put the smackdown on all your assess right now."  
  
Tears spilled down her face. She'd hurt her friend, her best friend. Damn it, she couldn't keep from hurting everyone around her. She continued to wonder what could be so special about her DNA, from her viewpoint it seemed she was designed to bring pain and suffering. There was nothing 'perfect' about that. She hadn't contacted anyone for so long because the guilt and frustration she felt was taking all of her energy to keep under control. It was all she could do to keep from breaking down all the time. She had thought about contacting OC, it wasn't like she couldn't, she had the number and she knew Original Cindy hadn't moved. Why she'd never called she just couldn't explain.  
  
"You know the only reason I know you're aiight is cause Jenny writes me."  
  
The tears kept falling. She couldn't change the past and it seemed like she didn't have much hope for the future. She wanted to get the words out by they were just stuck in her throat.  
  
"Max?" Original Cindy noticed that her friend was incredibly quiet and even with her average mortal hearing, she caught the distinct sound of sniffling. "Boo spill, tell your homegirl what's up. OC's gettin the feelin that, that lil brain of your's is getting all fired gain cause you holdin it all in. Now spill."  
  
Max sniffed, cried and choked her way through the whole messed up story. Beginning with; arriving at the Madrid and watching the building explode, to all of them having to flee Seattle and hiding from the White and the finally concluding that Logan was now dying. "So you see, I'm the reason he's dying OC. What am I gonna do? I can't just sit here and let him die." Max swiped her face angrily; angry that she felt so helpless, angry at Manticore, angry at her sorry ass life in general. Getting up off the floor she walked to the window and stare out at lake outside. Darkness was setting in as sunset slowly dragged the last light rays away. She'd pulled Alec from that lake just this morning. She'd thought he was going to die and she'd almost lost it with him. But she'd been able to do something and he'd ended up fine. Right now with Logan in Seattle dying, hundreds of miles way, she felt totally helpless.  
  
"Listen up now. Get your ass to the border and I'll have someone there to get you. There's a problem over here Max. Some badass dude's putting the city to near lockdown, Lacey and Evergreen Point are almost impossible to cross. I don't care how you do it or what you have ta do to get here but OC'll be waitin to see her boo." She waited for a response before concluding. A mumbled reply was sufficient. "Now ya get your teary ass up and we'll work it out aiight?"  
  
"Okay. I'll call you when I get there." Letting the telephone slip from her fingers, she let it fall to the small table by the window. It made a cluttering noise as it hit the hard polished surface and it broke the eerie silence that filled the cabin. Striding to the bedroom, she pulled open the dresser and pulled out her backpack. Throwing on a thick overcoat, she zipped it up and pulled the hood over her head. Putting on warm gloves and shoving on her boots, she laced them and surveyed the whole cabin one last time. She had no idea when she'd be back or if she would come back. Right now, all she knew was where she was next headed. Seattle.  
  
"Thanks so much." Max dropped out of the cab and landed firmly on the roadside. She smiled to herself. It was good to know that there were still people willing to give a stranger a hand. This truckie had given her a lift from Orr town, Saint Louis County Minnesota to Medina just outside Seattle. Further than she had anticipated and all for seventy bucks. Like he could really get a lot with seventy bucks, it wouldn't have even gotten him half a gallon of gas. Sure, he had yakked her ear off for most of the long road trip well over 1,350 miles, but she practically got a free ride, so it was small price to pay. Walking along the highway, she headed for the nearest gas station she could see in the distance.  
  
Entering the phone booth just outside the gas station she dialled OC's number. It was early only 4.26 p.m. so she prayed her friend was home. It wasn't likely but she hoped nonetheless. "Yeah." Origional Cindy's voice greeted her. Max kept from jumping for joy and just settled for a huge grin. "I'm here."  
  
"Great, your ride'll be there in an hour. Can ya handle dat?"  
  
"Sure thing. I'm at Rose Joe's Gas Station, near Medina." Max said reading the sign. It looked kinda dingy, half the lights busted out and the small shop was mostly deserted. Not that she cared anyway, the less people around the better. It all suited her just fine.  
  
"Got it boo, cya'n a bit."  
  
"Thanks Cindy." Max replied.  
  
"No sweat boo." The line cut and Max replaced the handset. Dusting off her pants and smoothing her hair from her face, she went to wait inside the small truck stop.  
  
About an hour and give take five minutes later, a dark blue van pulled up. As the man got out of the front seat, and rounded the vehicle, Max swore under her breath. Of all the people Original Cindy could think of, she called him. Great. I'm gonna be stuck in the a small space, with nothing to say. Yikes come on, give me a break will ya.  
  
  
  
Author's Note: I just couldn't resist. I know this is shorter than usual but I seem to be doing a bit of that lately. I just had to end it here. I want you to think bout who Max's ride is and just how she's gonna get to Seattle. 


	7. The Truth Be Told

All Fairytales End – Chapter Seven  
  
Disclaimer: please refer to Chapter 1  
  
A/N: I went over the statistics and it seems that I've lost sixty or so people after about chapter three. Can someone tell me where I'm going wrong, or is it just a case of people not getting back to the story. Please let me know if there's something that you really don't about the story. Especially if it's something I can fix I will. Thanks. ;o)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When the ground disappeared from underneath the Jeep, Dean was sure that they were all gonna die. His heart was thumping so hard that he thought it'd go into overdrive and just collapse. He didn't even notice that the blood curdling-deafening scream came from his mouth. Tash had unfastened her seat belt and while the Jeep was still freewheeling, she landed with a thud in the backseat beside him and clamped a hand over his wide-open mouth.  
  
With her free hand, she re-strapped herself in. A second longer and she would have been thrown from the vehicle as all the wheels made contact with the earth and the Jeep jerked violently and then lurched forward. She kept her hand firmly over his mouth, his eyes were still wide with fear and his was ghost pale. "I think we lost 'em." Alec said. Tash sent a look over her shoulder back at the small crevasse they'd just jumped. In the darkness it would be extremely hard for the human eye to spot. If they followed them, they would probably go over. Oh well, at least it would mean that they'd loose them for good. That had to be a plus. Turning back to Dean, she noticed he'd gone eerily quiet. Oh shit, he'd passed out. Taking her hand away she put one arm over his shoulders, holding him steady as the Jeep continued to bounce on the uneven ground. Alec was following his gut, using the moonlight as a guide he was headed in the general direction of Yellster Airfield.  
  
Once they reached solid tarmac, Tash reached under the front seat and dug out her backpack. Rummaging around she found her cell phone and dialed a number from memory. It was number she hadn't used in about a year, she crossed her fingers and prayed he'd answer. Please pick up and when you hear me don't hang up.  
  
"Jones Worsely speaking, better be good cause god I need sleep."  
  
Tash took breath and let it out slowly before speaking. "Jones, it's me and please don't hang up." She heard a rustling on the other end, which meant he'd either been in bed or he'd slept amongst his paperwork again. Some things would never change. "You don't have to say anything just listen."  
  
"Jen, do you have any idea how much shit you're in?" He asked civilly. "You broke mom's heart when you walked out. Dad's disowned you, you've been cut from the will."  
  
"Listen lil bro, I don't a flying crap," She'd almost swore but bit her tongue. At home she'd always been the prefect lady, she didn't want to shock her brother now. It wasn't the time for it. "I've got bigger worries right now. Jones I need a huge favor and I'm asking you not to turn me down. You're my only shot at this, I don't have anyone else."  
  
She explained what she needed and when he didn't respond, she didn't plead with him any further. If he wouldn't help there was no way she was gonna convince him. He'd been silent for a while now and she was beginning to panic. She didn't know what to make of it. The longer she held the line, the more it was costing her; time, money and perhaps their lives. Couldn't they trace signals to a certain radius? "Listen Jones, I'm cutting. You won't help, fine-"  
  
"Wait. Don't hang up. I'll have Shane there in an hour, you remember him right? I tell him to leave the keys in the right wheel compartment…" He struggled with the next words and Tash wondered what he could possibly be trying to say. "…I miss you Jen." She was thoroughly shocked, as the call cut and the dead tone sounded she just continued to stare and sit there just dumbfounded.  
  
"What'd he say?" Alec demanded. They where about ten miles from the airfield, if they took it slow they wouldn't have to wait long for Shane to show. Maybe it would be better if they didn't bump into him at all.  
  
"He's sending a plane. It'll get us out of Chicago but if I try taking us over the border to Canada, we'll be stopped by customs and Dean'll be caught. Is there anywhere we can go, just to hide for now?" Tash switched off her cell and stuffed it back in her bag. She checked on Dean quickly before climbing back into the front seat.  
  
"There's a small cabin in Orr town, Minnesota."  
  
"Yeah I know." Tash grinned, "The one you were staying at. Will Max be there?" She didn't manage to hide the dimples that were showing and Alec punched her in the arm. "What the hell was that for?"  
  
Alec avoided her mock frown and fixed his concentration on the road ahead. "You know what for and it's not like that. She's probably long gone anyway."  
  
Tash studied him for a moment as she rubbed her arm. If she kept the blood moving she'd probably miss the bruising stage all together. "You sound sure of that. Something happened, didn't it?" That question got a death look and she decided to drop the subject. "Fine, don't talk about it. But I'm warning you. You can't bury stuff, it has a nasty habit of springing up when you least expect it."  
  
Alec ignored that last comment. Like he really cared. He didn't need reminding of what had happen in his life over the last couple of months. First, he'd been paired together with the most uptight female he'd ever come across. Only to be sent personally to get her back when she escaped. Then he'd gotten involved with her and her crazy group of friends, gotten emotionally involved. Something he thought would never happen to him. Now he was carrying around this seriously annoying baggage. Guilt they call it, what did he have to be guilty over? He was just following orders, completing the objective. Sticking to the mission.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Alec hadn't expected things to go so smoothly. But after an hour of hiding in the shadows, the plane arrived as planned and the pilot left. Tash piloted the plane with expert control. Her explanation was that she took lessons as a kid. He scoffed at that, as if lessons from Manticore weren't enough. Her parents had insisted that she take up flying, karate and ballet too. Although how the last two could possibly match was beyond his comprehension. He was about to ask when Dean beat him to it.  
  
"Why karate and ballet. That's one weird combination." Having been out cold for most of the ride up and still looking a little green, he managed to sit up and listen in on the conversation.  
  
"Well Jenny was kidnapped very young. I think my parents were paranoid about it happening again. So they wanted me to take lessons. I ended up topping the class and taking on the teacher. They stopped sending me after that. As for ballet, well mom loved ballet." Seeing the lake coming up she's pulled back on the throttle and adjusted the flaps for descent. "Time to buck up." Lowering the landing gear, she steadily pushed the column down. They hit the ground with a thump and as she pushed hard on the brakes, the small twin-engine plane came to a slow screeching stop.  
  
Shutting off the engines and opening the side door, they all piled out. Dean didn't even take two steps before vomiting. Alec, jumped to one side, narrowly missing projectile prison grub. Tash just went directly to Dean's aid and rubbed his back gently. Slipping one arm around his back and slinging his across her shoulders, she nodded toward Alec and indicated he go and open the front door. Just convenient that Alec had chosen a place a good distance from town with a huge open field on one side and a massive lake on the other. Nobody to ask nosey questions, comfy looking place, just far enough to be secluded but close enough to the necessities to not be isolated.  
  
After settling Dean comfortably in bed, Tash moved off to the lounge/kitchen/rest of the cabin. She took to resting against the edge of the kitchen table, noticing Alec leaning on the mantle over the fireplace.  
  
"Tash there's something I gotta do." Alec looked at her earnestly. He'd been wanting to forget about it, convince himself it didn't matter, that it wasn't his problem. But his conscience just wouldn't let it go. "I'll check in at 2200. If I don't you'll know what to do." He walked towards her and put a small key in her palm. Closing her fingers over it.  
  
Tash felt the cool metal against her skin and as Alec closed her fingers over the key, for a second she felt a burning sensation tingle through her skin. There was something extremely significant in his actions and she searched his eyes questioningly, a small frown furrowing her brow. "Alec I can help. Dean'll be okay here for a while. Let me go with you."  
  
Alec averted his eyes, not wanting her to see inside his thoughts. He hated the feelings that were tearing him apart. He could use Tash's intelligence, an extra pair of hand and the back up but did he want her in on this. It would mean having to tell her the whole story. Hell, he didn't even know where he was going to start looking. "I don't know Tash. You don't know what you're volunteering for. This isn't a search and rescue mission." He grew serious, "It's more like a salvage op, one that involves a lot of risk. I don't want you to get involved because it could get you killed. It's not like I need to add that to my conscience." He let that last statement slip before he had a chance to really think about what he'd just admitted. Hoping she didn't catch on he tried shifting the conversation to safer ground. "How's Dean doing, last I saw he was looking a little green."  
  
Tash sighed and lifted herself up to sit on the table, the aged timber creaked under her weight. Her legs dangled over the edge, her feet not reaching the ground. "He's fine, he yakked a few more times and now he's sleeping it off. Couldn't handle your driving I think." She giggled. "Nice way of side stepping the issue by the way." She reached over and touched his arm. "Tell me Alec, I promise not to scream, yell or judge. Okay?"  
  
"Since you're so intent on getting me to spill you might as well use that now." He gestured to the small key she held. "Here," he pulled out a thick journal from his duffle bag, it had a strong metal binding and a lock. Passing it to her, he let her opening it with the key. "It's my mission journal."  
  
She was surprised that he'd surrendered it to her so easily. But then again, she and Alec had always been straight with each other. Flipping though the pages, she sped read. A few of the missions brought flashbacks of ops she'd done when she'd been at Manticore. As she read further the memories started to appear more clearly, dark, haunting, cold images. She shuddered and went through the pages a little faster. Her train of thought froze when she came across a familiar date. There were references to her, Original Cindy and Max. Max being the main subject. Her training flashed words through her brain. 'Mission, Objective, Enemy, Obey'. As she read a little further her fingers started to tremble and the words began to blend into a scrawl of black lines swimming before her eyes.  
  
Alec remained silent. He knew she'd reached the part about Max and the virus. All he could do was hope she didn't look up and slap him. No, he could handle that, he wouldn't know what to do if she got up and turned her back on him. He was praying that wouldn't happen. He watched as she closed the journal. Her eyes filled with tears, she was so quiet. Too quiet. If she just said something, anything, he'd be able to gauge where he stood. Maybe it would have been better if she was yelling and screaming at him. He moved to sit next to her and saw her nod her head, as if she was accepting his actions.  
  
"So what are we going to do?" She whispered. Her eyes widened as Alec shrugged and continued to avoid her gaze. "Alec, she doesn't know does she?" When he didn't answer, she abruptly slid off the table and stood directly in his face. "Well we're going to get the cure. Then you're gonna tell her it was you that put that bitch in her. Come on." She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him after her. Yelling toward the bedroom to Dean, Tash told him they'd be out for a while. He just uttered an exhausted groan in response.  
  
Note from iluvaqt: I wrote half of this chapter before I'd even gotten around to writing chapter 3. This whole story has been weighing on my mind for a long time. Even before I finished writing I'll Be Here I knew I was going to do a continuation. ;ob.  
  
Please tell me if you like it so far… Btw I haven't gotten any guesses as to Max's ride yet. Come on I'm not a mystery writer so it can't be that hard. 


	8. Watch Your Back

All Fairytales End – Chapter Eight  
  
Disclaimer: please refer to Chapter 1  
  
A/N: RockinAngel, your review had me sitting there dumbstruck. For a long time I just couldn't believe someone had actually written that to me. Truly, I can never thank you enough, your kind words meant a lot to me. I just hope that this story continues to be a pleasure to read. {^_~}  
  
Btw here down under we are so used to hot shows coming and going. 'Now and Again' was a favorite show of mine that got axed over there. I just hope that they decide 'Dark Angel' is worth saving. And I hope those writers get the bright idea to go and read some fanfiction. They might learn a few things. lol. Just maybe. ;)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Josie could hardly contain her excitement. 'A genetically targeted virus and she's got cure. Lord get me off this plane. I need a lab like asap.' She shuffled all the pages together, opening her journal she put them in and zipped her journal shut. Stuffing everything back in her bag, she rebuckled her seatbelt as the announcement voiced that they'd be coming into land shortly.  
  
During the past few hours she'd poured over Miranda's notes. It all made sense now. She was so ecstatic that she was grinning from ear to ear. The elderly man sitting next to her tapped her lightly on the shoulder. "I couldn't help noticing that you seemed really sad before, I'm glad you're feeling better."  
  
Josie smiled at him, "I had a patient who was very sick and friend of mine died today, everything's been kind of a mess lately." He nodded silently and then turned to look out the window for a moment. When he spoke again, he had a solemn expression on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry your friend died." He paused again, as if wondering whether he should continue or not. "You'd be the first doctor I've ever met that shows such concern over her patient. I've always felt like they couldn't wait to get rid of me. Just die already, they might as well have said. You lass, don't you ever change. Bless you." He patted her on the air and then just as suddenly as he started up, he switched off. Folding his hands in his lap and drifting back to sleep.  
  
A single tear had pooled in her eye and trickled down her cheek. 'Please don't start all that again.' She wiped the moisture away with the back of her hand. She'd never thought that being so involved or caring so much could actually be a good thing. She had always been told it was a weakness, which would wear her out or worse send her crazy. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at the elderly gentleman. Nope, it was definitely a good time. It didn't matter who you were or how old you were. Just a little more consideration, a smile and some patience could make a world of difference.  
  
As the plane began its decent to Seattle Tacoma International Airport, she inhaled and exhaled through her mouth to keep the change pressure from hurting her ears. The wheels made contact with the tarmac and the plane jolted on impact. It wouldn't be long now and she'd meet with Dr Sam Carr. She'd messaged him just twenty minutes ago, saying she was on her way. He'd replied confirming he'd meet her at the airport and drive her straight to Logan.  
  
After waiting for ten minutes for clearance, the plane was taxied to the terminal and everyone was allowed to depart. Nervously, she gathered her coat and bag and made her way to the exit. She'd only met Sam once before, at a medical conference in Oregon. She'd just started out in the field and she'd attended to see that latest in genetic research and nerve reconstructive therapy. Sam had signed for the same lectures and they had attended together. They had not kept any real contact but when she'd taken Logan as a patient in Dallas City, his file pulled a familiar name to memory. She was immensely relieved to have a friendly face meet her. The last thing she needed right now was to have to deal with pleasantries and so on. Time was limited, she needed support and action. "Sam." She held out her hand, 'It's good to see you."  
  
"You too Josie, it's been a long time." He shook her hand and gestured to the lounge exit. "My car's parked just outside. I only just got here, he's in really bad shape."  
  
Josie bit her lip and held back the sob that threatened to escape; taking a deep breath, she cleared her throat. "Then I won't be a hold up. Let's get going. I'll fill you in on the way."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When Asha heard the door open, she didn't even move. She was so exhausted that ever fibre in her body felt like it was numb. Numb to the pain, numb to the sight, just so utterly drained from everything. She adjusted the filter covering her nose and mouth. The darn thing was so annoying, kind of itchy too. Leaning against the back of the chair, she let her eyes wonder slowly around the room.  
  
The windows were all sealed up with black duct tape. The floors were covered with plastic sheets, to make it easier to clean. Around Logan's bed, a small makeshift isolation chamber had been constructed. She was the only one who went around the Penthouse without a biohazard suit. She let out a crazed laugh. In the past twenty-four hours, her whole world had been tipped upside down. They still didn't know what it was that Logan had. However, from his symptoms and the slight chance that it could be contagious, everyone had been cautioned. They did know that whatever it was, it was painful and deadly.  
  
Logan lay on the bed immobile. His body was covered in a rash, small red spots covered his body and his fever ran high. She'd bathed him for as long as she could, refilling the bowl with cool water and repeating the process continuously. She couldn't do it any more, she was too tired. An anguished moan escaped his lips and she immediately got out of her chair and went to his side. "What is it Logan?" Pressing the back over her hand to his forehead, she could feel the heat through the gloves. "You're burning up, hang on." She was about to go to the bathroom and fetch water again when a hand gripped her wrist.  
  
"Buck-" He tired but failed. He wanted to tell her what he needed but didn't get the chance. His stomach retracted and dark vomit spilled out of his mouth. It was so humiliating, his throat burned and he felt sure his face did too. "Sorry. I'm sorry-" he whispered. Falling back into the pillow, exhausted.  
  
Her pants were covered in the blackish substance, and it reeked like a slaughterhouse. She wanted to tell him that he didn't need to be sorry, that it was not his fault but she was just so shocked that she couldn't even move.  
  
The door opened. Sam and a woman entered the room; they weren't wearing suits or masks. And the woman dropped her bag and moved straight towards her. "Are you alright?"  
  
Asha managed to nod and the woman helped her move to the bathroom. "He just…what's happening?"  
  
"I'm Josie Lu. The doctor from Dallas City. What Logan has is not contagious. It was a virus engineered to react specifically with his DNA sequence. Somebody really didn't like him and I have a feeling that whoever it was is probably on their way to Seattle right now. If they aren't already here." She glanced up to see Sam standing beside her. "I'll need to get to a lab, for now if you could just work on keeping him around, I'm be in touch."  
  
Sam took her place kneeing by Asha and offered the distraught woman, a cold washcloth. "Why don't you grab something to change into and take a break? I'll watch him, okay." He nodded to Josie as she walked toward the door. "Take my car, the security pass is in the glove compartment. The hospital is in Sector twelve and my office is level one. You should be able to find everything you need there."  
  
It took her an enormous amount of time to find her way around the city and she was held up at ever sector checkpoint. Frustrating didn't come close to describing it, at one stage she came close to getting out and walking. It certainly seemed that you could get through quicker that way. When she finally made it to the hospital, it took less than three minutes to find Sam's office. It was early morning, so the place was mostly deserted except for the night staff crew. A nurse smiled at her as she walked by. Opening the door to his office, she slipped inside and she didn't even get a chance to turn around. The overhead lights flipped on and illuminated the entire room. She felt cold hard metal press into the base of her neck.  
  
"Don't turn around, just stay where you are. Don't move." He hissed.  
  
In the window, she could see four other men, besides the one standing behind her. Who were they? What did they want? They obviously wanted something, was she getting in the way? Wrong place, wrong time? Had they followed her all the way from Chicago? No, it couldn't be.  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
Josie shivered as the gun pushed deeper into her skin. "Who? Dr Carr?"  
  
The man laughed and swung her around to face him. "No lady, I'm just standing in his office, I'll ask you again." He pointed the gun to her face, "Where is he?"  
  
"I don't-" The butt of the gun met her face as he struck her across the cheek. The soft tissue inside her mouth bleed as her teeth cut the skin. She straightened, not touching her fast swelling cheek. Staring at him, a defiant look flashing in her eyes. "I told you the truth." She spat; she would really die before trading in a friend. Inside she knew that he was the one who killed Adam. And he probably wouldn't hesitate to kill her too once he got what he wanted.  
  
"Listen bitch, I'll ask you one more time-"  
  
"Put the gun down Ames." Another man had entered the room; how he had managed, that Josie couldn't tell. She didn't dare look in his direction because she didn't want to risk being shot. Staying still at this point was the best bet.  
  
"Well, well, well. Look what the cat dragged in. Stupid move, Dean. The cops are looking all over for you and you dare show your face here." He lowered the gun. Josie sagged in relief but she still stayed put. "I know that they got you out. Causing trouble all over, don't you see? This is what we're supposed to prevent."  
  
"NO. I don't see Ames. You trade me in. Traded me to suit yourself. I did some digging will I was in. Yeah, thanks to you I had a whole lot of time on my hands. And unlike you, there are real friends that I have. Ones that knew the truth. What are you doing? Do you really think that the NSA would back something like this? Who you really workin' for here?"  
  
The crackle of a voice commlink, cut through the tense atmosphere. Josie wondered just who this Dean was. All the men must know him because not one of them dared to draw their guns or challenge him. "White, there's activity at the site. 104, 52. A small aircraft began decent over the area about ten minutes ago."  
  
Ames White grinned. "You two do whatever you like. I'm off to get what I've been chasing." He signalled and all the men filed out of the room.  
  
Dean walked toward the woman, slumped against the door-jam. "Are you okay?" He helped her to a chair, casting a worried look over her.  
  
"I'm alright, thanks to you." Josie managed to a nervous smile. "Dr Josie Lu, I'm working with Dr Sam Carr. It's why I'm here."  
  
"I know, a friend told me what was going down. Helped me get here, if he hadn't. Never mind. I'm just glad he got me here in time. Listen, I need to get hold of Max. Do you know of her?"  
  
Josie shook her head, "No, I don't know her. Why do you need her?"  
  
"Where those guys are headed, my-" He hesitated for a moment, pondering if she really was or not. Or what they were? Smiling to himself he continued, "My girlfriend's going to need help. Max is her friend, she'll want to know. I just thought you might know her. Seeing as your treating her man and all-"  
  
Josie blinked, it clicked in her brain, the woman with the strange blood. The woman who'd been at Logan's bedside when he'd been first admitted. "Do she have dark hair curly hair, attractive, kind of blunt attitude?"  
  
"Yeah, that could be her."  
  
"Sam might know her? I can call him."  
  
Dean smiled, "thanks I'd appreciate it." 


	9. Get Out

All Fairytales End – Chapter Nine  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I have to be strong. For his sake, I have to be strong. Oh God, please why this, why Logan? I mean he's just one man right? What kind of sick individual could do this? Sam's convinced that someone had to have cooked this up. I mean really how else is it possible that Logan has this virus that's only lethal to him? It all doesn't make any sense. Despite what the test results said, Sam's got this place still sealed up tighter than tin can. I'm so glad I refused to wear that stupid protective suit. I would have only made Logan feel more isolated then he already must feel. I looked at Logan lying in that bed and I just couldn't do it. What did I have to protect myself from anyway? I would die before I'd let him suffer like this and I would do it willingly.  
  
"Asha." His voice is raspy, barely a whisper. I go directly to his side uttering useless comforting blabber, half of which I don't even believe myself. I recheck his IV, it's still properly attached but the bag's almost empty. "Asha." He says again. It's almost as if he wants to say something more but can't. Maybe he's hoping I can guess what he wants. I kneel down by the bed and take his hand in mine, squeezing it encouragingly I ask him to try me again. "I'm listening Logan."  
  
His head rolls slowly to the side and his eyes open for the first time in hours. They're bloodshot and so raw looking it's painful for me to look at. His lips form shapes but no sound comes out. I'm relieved when he closes his eyes again. Even the low light in the room must be too harsh for him. After gently touching his rough cheek, I get back up. I rest his hand back on the covers and smooth the scruffy hair from his forehead. As my fingers brush his skin, I feel the heart radiate from him. It scares me, this is definitely not a good sign. I dash to the bathroom getting water and a washcloth. Pulling off the loose bedcovers, I begin bathing him. I repeat this process over and over till it becomes mechanical for me. Then one word stops everything.  
  
It was her name that he whispered in the night hours ago. Her name that left his lips, that was playing in his mind, she who is written in his heart and probably always would be. Footsteps treading softly down the passage break my silent reverie. They're headed in our direction and still the shivers in my hands. I clasp them tightly together and I'm tempted to sit on them for good measure. It's a bad habit I suffer, stupid nerves. Sometimes I struggle to string a coherent sentence together when I am really nervous, it's pathetic. A few figures enter the room casting more dark shadows on the walls; I don't recognize any of them at first. I'm only expecting Sam, maybe the nice lady doctor from before but that doesn't amount to four figures lingering in the doorway. I close my tired eyes for a moment before looking up again. It seems I only focus on one face and believe me in that instance I lose all sanity. I only see red.  
  
When Asha flew at Max, everyone else just got out of the way. Despite the seriousness of the situation, Bling couldn't stop the laugh from escaping. Original Cindy shot him a murderous glare before making a move toward the women fighting in the passage. Max had the upper hand from the moment Asha dove into her but you could tell she wasn't putting in a lot of effort, Asha was sloppy and she was mad. Sam grabbed Original Cindy by the arm and held her back.  
  
"Let them sort it out." He said calmly.  
  
Original Cindy just gave him an incredulous look. Did he honestly think there would be a civilized end to the bashing that was taking place right now? If he did then the good doctor just wasn't as smart as she initially thought. "Come on now, break it up." She yelled. Max had Asha up against the wall, one hand firmly locked around the other woman's neck, unchecked anger plainly written on her face. Original Cindy signed inwardly, she called it, now how were they going to stop a pissed off super soldier.  
  
No one saw it coming. Asha brought her knee up hard, hitting Max in the pelvis. It certainly didn't have the excruciating effect that it would have had for a guy but the pain was certainly there. The reaction bought her enough time to throw a good punch square to Max's face. That sent her a few steps back, giving Asha room to breathe.  
  
"Get out!" Asha screeched. She was past angry, she was positively fuming. The nerves she had been feeling earlier had been replaced with uncontrollable rage. How dare she show up here. What did she want? Did she think that good ol' Asha would just walk away and let her come on over? No way, not this time. You had your chance Max. You blew it big time. You're not getting another shot, over my dead body.  
  
Max was stunned more than pained. Her face stung and her abdomen was throbbing a little but what cut deeper then anything else was the total rejection and anger on Asha's face. She really hated her. Pure and simple. It wasn't just jealousy or envy, it was a murderous hate. They'd never really gotten on but Asha had never been malicious towards her. This was new. No matter, she hadn't traveled thousands of miles in a cramped cabin, then several more latched to the bottom of a van, to be kicked out on her butt now. "Asha…" She started carefully.  
  
"I said get out, I won't ask again. Bling?" Asha kept her distance this time and threw a look in Bling's direction. She was surprised when he made no move at all to take Max to the front door.  
  
"She has a right to be here too Asha." Bling folding his arms calmly, ignoring the pain that crossed both women's faces. Whether it was a comfortable situation or not, wasn't the issue. A man was dying in the room behind them and the people closest needed to be there for him. Past aside, Bling knew that Logan would want Max to stay.  
  
Asha's shoulders slumped in defeat. She wouldn't cry, nor would she run away and hide. This was where she wanted to be and no beautiful, genetically engineered haughty female was going to threaten her at all. If anything she'd like to be there when Logan finally came to. Maybe he'd realize that after all they'd been through, she was the woman who'd always be there. Not some flighty pretty girl.  
  
The others filed slowly into the dimly lit room, leaving Bling and Asha alone in the passage. She turned on him accusingly, "You told her didn't you, you probably even picked her up." His silence spoke volumes and Asha bit her lip to stop the string of curses ready to leave her mouth. So what if he told Max what was happening to Logan. Who cared if he went out of Seattle just to give her a ride, it seemed everyone was under her spell. 'Perfect Max' it seemed, could do no wrong. The telephone's shrill tone broke through everyone's tightly controlled composure. No one made a move to answer it.  
  
"Is someone going to get that?" Sam asked.  
  
"I will," Asha rushed to the kitchen before anyone decided to object. The portable was right where she'd left it on the counter. "Hello?"  
  
"Hi, it's Josie calling. Dr Josie Lu, could I speak to Sam."  
  
After answering, Asha had wondered back in the direction of the main bedroom. She mouthed, 'for you' and shrugged as she handed him the phone. When she had listened to Josie's voice, she'd tried to gauge it if was good or bad news. From one sentence it was kind of hard to tell.  
  
"Uh ha. Yes. Yeah she's here. Okay, one second." Sam looked over to Max before passing her the line. "A man called Dean is asking for you."  
  
It took less then a second for Max to string the memories together. The moment she heard his voice it just cemented the identity in her mind. Dean Baxter, what could he possibly want? Hang on, if he was in prison, how could he with the doctor who was supposed to be working on a cure? For a moment her whole world froze and the breath caught in her chest. Sam sent her a worried look, she mentally scolded herself and brought the chaos assaulting her mind to a grinding halt. Just listen, and then decide what do to. Lydecker's words returned to taunt her, "Never underestimate your enemy, but never calculate an attack until you've assessed the situation." She hadn't even figured out what Dean wanted yet, the doctor obviously didn't sound threatened. Besides, Tash still seemed to trust him, she went on about the guy enough. "This is Max."  
  
Dean nearly sighed audibly with relief. "I need your help Max. Tash and Alec are in trouble. White's onto them and I have to get to the VA hospital outside Seattle fast."  
  
As his desperate plea seeped into her receptive brain Max looked hopelessly at Logan. She was torn completely in two. How could she choose? Logan could die while she was gone, what if the doctor didn't find a cure? What if he regained consciousness, it might be the only chance she got to say that she was sorry.  
  
"Boo, you gotta go. I'll watch him for you I promise, we all will. He'll still be breath'n when you get back, even if I have do CPR rescue myself."  
  
Max smiled, "You even know how to do that?" She asked curiously with an arched eyebrow.  
  
"Of course I do. Signed up for it that one time I quit Jampony, haven't used my skills yet but hey, there's always a first." She gave Max a firm hug before shoving her towards the door. "Now go and save those two before they get in real trouble."  
  
Max was one step out the doorway before she turned, Asha held a look that was a mixture of disbelief and disappointment, Original Cindy stood with her hands on her hips waiting for her to beat it. "How did you know?"  
  
"Girl, when aren't those two in a jam?" Original Cindy rolled her eyes, "I heard, now go." 


	10. Too Soon, Too Late

All Fairytales End – Chapter Ten

~*~*~*~*~*~

After at least half an hour of circling Tash finally found a place suitable for landing. There were just so many trees and the compound didn't exactly have a landing strip. Some military government base but then again, it was supposed to be a hospital. Tash wanted to laugh at the irony of everything; her childhood, her whacked memories, where she was right now… If the greater populace only knew the kind of projects their tax money was being used for, governments would probably have real mutiny on their hands, not just pissed off transgenics. 

"Nice landing." Bumpy and rough would be the honest assessment but considering the circumstances Alec thought it was best to leave it at nice. He moved to stand next to her chair and pushed the release button on her safety belt. Hoisting his backpack over one shoulder, Alec looked out the window of the cockpit. It was dark outside, the sky overcast blocking most of the moon's light and no stars dotted the sky. To the right the VA hospital building looked like it belonged in a ghost town with its charred walls, broken windows and debris strewn everywhere.  The eerie silence lingered and whispers of the winds echoing through the vacant halls sounded haunted to his ears.

Tash got out of her seat and straightened her vest, she smoothed her hair back and tightened her ponytail. "Let's get moving, I don't want to hang around this place any longer then necessary." 

After securing the plane, they quickly made tracks for the hospital. Alec didn't know exactly where he would find what he was looking for but he had an idea of a few places they could start with. They were about three hundred metres away from the building when Alec first heard the sound. It was the sound of swift steps. The untrained ear wouldn't even have noticed it but he had. Looking over to Tash, he realised she'd heard it too. Quickly ducking for cover they both hid waiting for their stalker to show.

Alec looked to where Tash was hidden, she'd chosen the higher ground and there was a large cluster of bushes where she was lying low. Looking to the left he saw nothing and he was about to turn in the other direction when a hand closed around his neck from behind and lifted him clean off the ground.

From where she lay on the ground she saw a shadow move behind Alec, silent and slow. She wanted to scream out and warn him but at the last second she hadn't. Instead she'd pulled her knife from her pocket and without hesitation, threw it toward the attacker's head. She was a good twenty feet away, she hoped that her precision wasn't out.

The slight hum of a whistling cut the air and Alec's assailant shifted him directly in the path of the oncoming projectile. He'd been in such damn awkward positions before in his life but this was a new twist, with less then a millisecond to think he relaxed his body and second the knife reached him, he stopped it dead between his palms. The blade nicked his left thumb and he dropped the knife. At the same instance his attacker dropped him life a sack of potatoes. Alec rolled onto his back, spluttering and chocking, working to move the air through his windpipe again.

"You one of them." The man said. 

He was still in the shadows so Alec couldn't make out his face, only that he was very tall and had a deep voice. His voice, it was almost as if he had an accent, he couldn't speak English all that well.

"One of who?" Alec questioned, finally sitting up. Tash had come out of hiding, her gun trained on the man still hovering near the tree. 

"X5, I smell cat. You and her." He pointed to Tash. "Like Max." 

Alec was on his feet in a flash, "You know her? You know Max?" 

Tash still very wary had collected her knife, just in case this guy decided he'd pull a fast one. She stood back looking between Alec and this stranger. How did he know Max and what was he doing at Manticore?

"I helped her escape. I'm Joshua. This my home, you go now." He took an aggressive stance and a low growl escaped his throat.

Tash did quick thinking, if this guy helped Max, maybe he'd help them. Putting her gun back she approached him slowly. "We won't stay, I promise but we need to find something for Max. Something inside the building." She could see he was listening, maybe even considering backing down. 

"I'm going inside alone." Alec said. When Tash looked like she was about to protest he quieted her. "I need a lookout, this place is still being watched Tash, we both know it. This guy," Joshua huffed, "Joshua," Alec corrected, "he knows Manticore, he can help me."

He didn't have to say it, she already knew. She would be more use to them watching the plane and keeping watch. She didn't know the layout of the hospital, she had never been held there. Reluctant and as ditched as she felt, she knew Alec was right. "Fine, I'll wait. You've got thirty minutes, any longer and I'm calling the cavalry." 

Alec grinned at her, "What? You and who?"

Tash winked, "You don't wanna know my boy. Max'll hate to have to save your ass yet again." 

Alec started running before he could hear any more of her bright ideas or taunts. He didn't need any reminding of what a screw up he was. This was his attempt at setting things right and he'd make sure Logan lived, even if it took his last breath.

They'd only been gone less then ten minutes when Tash heard vehicles approaching. There were two she could hear. Heavy vehicles, maybe military issue. Her first instinct was to hide… dah pretty hard to disguise a plane, idiot. She pulled her compact mirror from her bag, she hoped that the pale light from the moon was enough to flicker a signal. Aiming directly at the building she flashed, 'intruders', repeatedly before the trucks sounded too close for comfort. Ducking for cover, she hid amongst the trees fifty metres from the plane. It gave her a clear but sheltered view of where the trucks had pulled up. 

White got out of the van before it had even come to a complete stop, "You four stay. The rest of you search inside." He barked orders and divided the group. He had a feeling that 'Jenny Woresly' was close. Nice touch calling her brother, it gave them the lead they'd been waiting for. Not to mention the huge trail 452 had left him. Renfro hadn't been such a blundering mad woman after all. Well no doubt mad and self-serving but at least she'd made his job a little easier. Knowing his girl, she'd be here saving her kind once again. He had to admire her sense of duty though; she was a committed one, reckless and predictable but dedicated nonetheless. "Hey Jenny, dear Jenny I know you're out there. You'd never believe who I just bumped into." He turned as he spoke, waiting for anything; a sound, a give away but nothing came. "Dean Baxter. My good friend turned up in Seattle, would you believe that? He's supposed to be in prison but he escaped. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" He sent a few of the officers standing around to scoured the trees, moments later there was loud scuffling, zaps of electricity and moaning then silence again. Heavy footsteps started in his direction and a wide grin broke across his face. He'd just hit the jackpot.

Tash wanted to swear so bad that she'd probably bite her tongue off in an effort to keep quiet. She'd unwittingly stepped backward into a tripwire. The trap launched an arrow straight into her calf. It hurt a lot and moisture automatically sprung to her eyes. She didn't even scream but the whizzing noise was enough to draw attention. The two officers standing close by turned and spotted her. She tried to run but they caught up with her, fighting while already injured didn't prove to be her best. They winded and tied her before dragging her up the short embankment to White.

When she got close he reached out hand grabbed her by the hair, pulling her close so she was inches from his face. White searched her eyes before a smirk played on his lips, "not your lucky day is it tramp?" He threw her backward, if the men hadn't have been holding her tightly she would have fallen. "Get her cleaned up. I don't want her messing up the upholstery." He didn't spare her another glance; just as she was being dragged away he wrenched the arrow from her leg. 

An anguished scream pieced the chilly night air. In the bushy mountain terrain the sound carried on the wind. Inside the building Alec momentarily stop ransacking what was left of the Genetics Lab. A couple doors down Joshua stopped tearing cabinets open and several miles away on a bridge a motorcycle slowed.

"What was that?" Dean whispered. It sounded a lot like a woman's cry and it sent shivers down his spine. He hope with all his being that it wasn't Tash.

"Nothing." Max replied absently. She fringed ignorance, there was no reason to let him worry, it wouldn't get them there any faster and it certainly wouldn't make her feel any better. She felt sick to her stomach already. If White was there, it could very well have been Tash's scream. And if that was Tash screaming then she aught to prepare for the worst. Max revved for a second before dropping the clutch and peeling up the road. 

Alec didn't like that sound, it wasn't right. Tash was in trouble. Why hadn't she signalled? Then again he was so busy searching he might not have noticed it. He swore and kicked the table in front of him causing it to tip over. He was about to leave when he noticed a wad of black tape stuck to the underside of the desk. After trashing what was left of the lab he'd gone for Renfro's office. Pulling at the sticky wad he yanked if off, inside was a key and an ID card. The ID card said, 'Elizabeth Renfro, Demolitions and Disposals'. What did that have to do with Manticore? Did it make her an expert is some operation that involved extermination? Where the desk had once been there were markings on the floor, to the naked eye they just looked like fade marks. Kneeling down he traced his fingers along them. There was a tiny grove. Moving quickly he followed the indentation till he'd marked out a perfect square. Was it some secret compartment, a safe, a passage, what? He cursed the witch again, there was no key hole, no combination lock. How was this thing supposed to open? The longer he hung around thinking the more frantic he got. Tash was out there alone and he didn't get the inkling she was just counting daisies. She was in trouble. 

"Joshua." He hollered. When Joshua bounded round the corner Alec got to his feet and dusted his pants. "Get that thing open and take all the small bottles you find. Be careful Joshua, Max needs them badly." Joshua nodded in comprehension; Alec slapped him on the back before running for the exit. "Thanks big fella, meet you back on the hill."

Max hid her motorcycle in the trees and she and Dean approached the entourage stealthily. There couldn't be more then eight officers and White. But there could be more in the facility at present she couldn't tell. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted Alec quickly making tracks toward them. Was he insane, he was out in the open? All White had to do was turn around and shoot him.

It all happened to quickly. Dean slipped by her, making a mad dive for White. He knocked the man to the ground, his gun slipping from his grasp and skittering away.  Before White had a chance to recover, Dean stood up and put his boot down on the man's throat. 

Max flew into action taking out the three nearest officers in quick succession, making her way toward Tash. Alec saw the commotion on the hill and hurried towards them. He never thought that there would be more behind him or anywhere else. He knew better, it was what he was trained to do, he should have looked. 


	11. No Goodbyes

All Fairytales End – Chapter Eleven

~*~*~*~*~*~

Alec went down hard, he heard the shot but assessed the target too late. It ripped through his left shoulder and he staggered a step. The second bullet pierced his back, tearing clean through his body, exiting low on the right side of his abdomen. The commotion on the top of the hill became a lot quieter to him, everything seemed to have a distant echo to it. His surroundings seemed to change as he fell forward and hit the dirt, it was all hazy around the edges. Mud and dirt met his face, little stones scratched his cheeks and nose. He blinked and blinked again, why couldn't he move?

"Alec." Tash screamed. She struggled with her bonds, trying desperately to cut herself free. It was no use, the plastic ties cut deep into her skin, tightening and she could feel blood blisters beginning to well. One of the officers had bandaged her leg but her wound wasn't dressed properly and the blood was already seeping through the messy wrap. Max was at her side in an instant, having quickly dispatched the officer she was up against. The others froze where they were, Dean had collected White's gun and looked prepared to use it if the others decided to move. Quickly freeing Tash from the restraints, Max helped her out of the truck. Together they ran down the hill to where Alec lay.

"Alec can you hear me?" Max gently rolled him onto his back, she could see the wound on his shoulder clearly. The there was a clean entry and exit through his shoulder. The blood seeping though his vest around his middle was a lot more concerning, it was very dark and thick, she sent a worried look over at Tash who was cradling his head. "Have you got a cell?" Tash nodded and passed her the cell phone. Max stood up and dialled before walking a short distance away to sharpen reception. 

Dean looked over at them for a moment, taking his eyes off White, a mistake he couldn't afford to make. White yanked out his handgun and pulled the trigger, Dean looked back in time to see his actions but not fast enough to dodge a bullet. It nicked his upper arm and he groaned as White stood, gun still firmly aimed in his direction. This time it's target was his chest. 

"I don't miss twice." White hissed, "You of all people should know that." Without turning White knew that his men had their weapons on the transgenics. This would all be over in a blink and he'd finally be done with this freak job of an assignment. "What are you waiting for?" He roared.

"Their orders." Dean said calmly.

White felt a cold chill creep up his spine, it wasn't a good feeling and he didn't like it. Footsteps slowly moved in his direction. 

"Ever since Dean was arrested on assault and attempted murder charges, internal affairs has been reviewing the case. I wasn't there when you did the bag job on him and I wasn't there to see who pulled the gun on whom. But I've been on your ass since White, and it hasn't been pretty." Otto took the gun from White and pulled him toward the truck. "I think the board would like a few words before they turn everything over to the Feds." 

When he turned around, White realised that men didn't have their guns trained on Max and Tash as he thought. They had their guns aimed at him. "What the hell is this?"

"I told you already White. I had a lot of time on my hands, I've made a couple friends who were avid listeners. It seems that Project Manticore has been officially dissolved and the NSA is no longer spending resources on the 'Janitor' Assignment. 

"As of half an hour ago we've all been reassigned. Briefing happens at 0900 hours. Not for you of course my friend. You'll be tied up elsewhere." Otto slammed the truck door shut after shoving White in. He turned to Dean and held out his hand, "Sorry it took me so long to get things straightened out. I had to prove the case before I could swing any action." 

"No problem, but I think we're still going to need your help." Dean nodded down the hill to where the girls were with Alec. "I need a chopper asap. Our guy's going to need an airlift."

Dean jogged toward Max holding his arm but not letting it slow him down in the slightest. "A chopper's on the way, we can get him airlifted to Seattle. Do you have a contact?" He wasn't going to bank on having any doctor being prepared to work on saving a transgenic. The public was generally blissfully unaware of the genetically engineered population and despite the current ruling in their favour he wasn't willing to push their luck. 

Max nodded, she was still on the phone with Bling. So far there was no news on the cure front but she needed Sam to save Alec now. "Tell Dr Carr that I need him to met a friend at the helicopter pad at Seattle Mercy. I have a trauma victim with a gunshot wound through the shoulder and abdomen. Tell him that the chopper will be there in less then fifteen minutes." After snapping the phone shut, she knelt back down and lifted Alec's hand in hers. He'd been holding it over his stomach but now it was just laying there, no longer having the strength to press the wound.

"He's not talking anymore. He was talking to me before. Max, he's stopped talking." Tash let the tears fall freely down her face, the pain in her leg was nothing more then a dull ache now, nothing compared to sharp stab she felt in her heart. Looking around the group, they all looked like they just stepped off the set of a war movie. But this was no film set, this was reality, a very twisted harsh reality. Dean's arm had a nasty gash where the bullet grazed him, Max had blood on the front of her pants and hands from holding Alec. As for herself; her own pants, they'd definitely seen better days. Her top and most of her clothes were covered in Alec's blood, there was so much of it, just everywhere. Quickly shrugging off her pack, Tash scrimmaged around in it for supplies. She never had to really think as she worked on autopilot, it was as if she was remembering something she'd been drilled to do a long time ago. Gently resting him down she tore open his vest and shirt. Cleaning the blood away and locating the hole she checked the entry and exit. "I can cauterise this, lessen the blood lost. Max, I need you to hold him." Max dropped to her knees and quickly assumed Tash's previous position to help lift Alec's upper body. Tash heated her knife till it was red hot and then held it against the wound. After she bandaged him securely, she looked up at Dean. "Grab a blanket from the plane, it's in the right overhead compartment." He nodded and ran back up the hill. 

Both girls heard him approach before he actually reached them. He carried a large chest under one arm and a duffle bag in the other.

"Joshua."

"Max." He dropped his things on the ground and collected her in a big hug. "You came back for Joshua." It was at the same moment that he saw who lay on the ground. "Little fella? What happened?"

"Bad guys. They shot him. He's going to be okay Joshua…" Even though she knew Alec couldn't die, she didn't miss the trace of uncertainly in her voice.

"Max." His voice was weak and he'd passed out after talking with Tash, he didn't even realize that he had. He knew he must have though because someone had burned his shoulder, it still felt like it was on fire. His hand trembled as he reached out, it took all his effort to just lift his arm. 

She dropped to the ground and leaned over him so he wouldn't have to turn his head. "I'm right here Alec. The chopper's on the way, you'll be fine."

"I'm sorry Max." He noticed Joshua and his eyes lit up when he saw the box he held. "You found…" He words died on his lips as his body went into shock. 

"Oh my god." Tash struggled to hold him steady. She desperately didn't want him to tear the wound open, it was bad enough that he was still bleeding heavily from his abdomen. "Hurry up and get your ass back down here." She hollered up to Dean, who was making his way down the hill, shouldering the thick blankets on his uninjured side. 

Just as the sound of a helicopter approaching filled the air, Tash's cell phone rang. Max answered, "hey." Her face grew pale and Tash knew it could only be bad news. Closing the phone, tears were already streaming down her face. "Logan stopped breathing a couple of minutes ago. They did CPR to revive him, I have to get back there. I won't get a second chance and I'm not letting him go without telling him… I won't." She said defiantly.

The helicopter landed and government medics were fast approaching. Tash got up and grabbed the box Joshua had been holding. "This will save Logan. Don't ask me how, just go. I'll watch over Alec, now go." When Max still lingered with a torn look on her face Tash pushed her. "That's an order soldier." She barked. Max took the case and seemingly blindly stumbled in the direction of her bike. Tash only hoped that she'd pull herself together and make it back to Seattle in time. 

When the medics hoisted Alec onto a stretcher they sent strange looks to each other when they saw Joshua. 

"What?" Tash questioned, more then slightly annoyed, "neither of you ever seen a child with birth defects before?" She turned around and picked up her gear. Joshua picked up his and stood there looking lost for a moment. "Come on Josh, you're coming with me, Alec's going to need us." Joshua might not know exactly what for yet but he'd soon find out.

A/N: Pari106. You are awesome. Just when I thought no one was reading this anymore you reviewed. ;D Thank you. 


	12. Confessions

Chapter Twelve – Confessions

Disclaimer ~ I don't own the lyrics for 'Angel' by Sarah McLaclan, nor did I write them.~

* * *

Max burst through the door, cradling the precious cargo in her arms. "How is he?" she demanded of Original Cindy, who stood to one side with one arm around Asha. 

"Not good, boo. He's very unstable. I'm so glad you're back."

Max smiled weakly through her tear-swollen eyes. "Tell me this is going to help." She sat by Bling and opened the box. There was a whole assortment of vials and bottles. Together, they pulled a few out and read the inscriptions. 

"I have to tell you, Max, I really don't know." He didn't want give her horrible news, but he honestly didn't have a clue as to what would be helpful and what could be dangerous. He was only a physiotherapist. He had limited exposure to drugs and medications, but this was way out of his area of expertise. "Josie'll be here in a minute. When you called Sam, he called her and told her that we were desperate. She hasn't come up with a cure, but she's got an idea of how to get him to hold out a little longer. Maybe she might know which of these could help Logan."

When Josie arrived, she immediately looked over the entire contents of the box. Comparing the inscriptions with her notes, she found two bottles that matched Miranda's solution. One of the two had an alternate base solution to the other. From the formula, she surmised that it was for the treatment of the carrier and not the recipient. "Can we trust the source?" She finally asked. Max nodded hesitantly and moved aside as Josie collected a few items from her satchel and went to sit by Logan on the bed. 

Everyone watch silently as Josie filled the syringe and tapped out the air bubbles. 

Gently lifting Logan's arm, she injected the yellowish liquid into his vein. "He needs a new intravenous drip, and what I thought he could use was a transfusion to help with his blood pressure." She held a cotton wad to the injection site and taped it securely. "He should show some response to the treatment in about 30 minutes. In the test lab, the reaction was almost instantaneous in a small sample. Being so far advanced and on a larger scale, it's going to take longer." She watched as the group seemed to sag with pent up exhaustion. They'd all been tightly strung the last couple hours, and the close call hadn't helped ease the already high tension. "He'll just be resting now, there's nothing more to do but wait."

Bling led the girls away to the living room, thinking to leave Max alone with Josie. Before he left the room, he stopped in the doorway and looked back at Max. "It'll be okay, Max. Logan's always been a fighter. He'll be okay." 

When Bling disappeared around the corner, Max turned back to look at Josie. She was still sitting on the edge of the bed, waiting for her expectantly.

"I'm thinking this is for you?" Josie showed Max the small bottle, filled with purplish liquid. When gently turned, it was evident the two substances were suspended separately. She shook it in a circular motion, making a small hurricane inside the bottle. Something so small, yet so vital. It was strange to think everything could change with the contents of the bottle.

Max swallowed back tears and smiled weakly. Bling left the room, and there was no avoiding answering Josie now. 

~Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance

For a break that would make it okay

Always some reason

To feel not good enough~

"Maybe I should just go. He's going to be okay now. I should go before he wakes up." Max stood and walked away from the bed.

"Are you sure that's what you want to do, is that he would want?" Josie whispered.

She didn't know what he would want, or how he would react to her even being here. In her mind, it was enough to know that he was going to be okay. So why stay? Logan was safe now. He'd be alright. Besides the Josie was going to be watching him, and Asha was more than capable of caring for his needs. Why was she still here? Walking to the window, she looked at the sky. It was dark and starless, like her future, seeing no hope and no light. Thick angry clouds blocked out the moon, and the streets below looked full of waste, trash, mud, wasting human lives, no direction. It was beginning to rain, slowly at first and steadily pouring harder.

"If I don't take the antidote, it'll keep me away. Then he can move on with his life. Crisis over, problem solved." She whispered, reaching out and touching the cold glass. Feeling its coolness wash over her skin and seep into her blood.

Josie stood and walked toward Max till she was less than a foot from her. She resisted the nagging urge to hug the other woman, instead just rested a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Leaving won't solve anything. It won't give you peace, and it definitely won't give you the answers I know you want to hear."

~I need some distraction

Oh beautiful release

Memories seep through my veins

They maybe empty 

Oh and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight~

Max didn't respond. She just continued to stare out the window. It hurt to swallow. It hurt everywhere; inside her chest, in her throat, inside her head. More than anything, she wanted to believe that he'd need her to stay, but without hearing his voice speaking those sentiments, she knew she couldn't, she wouldn't.

"Sit," Josie ordered. Her patient complied somewhat reluctantly, but did as she was asked nonetheless. She rolled up Max's shirt and swabbed her inner arm thoroughly. Filling another syringe with the entire contents of the bottle, she tapped it gently before swiftly jabbing it into Max's arm. Expressing the liquid from the barrel into her vein, she watched as a ripple started to crawl down Max's arm. Taking the needle out, she put a cotton wad over the injection site and bound it securely in place. "In a bit, I'll take a blood sample of yours and Logan's to the lab and test it. Then we'll see if we're clear." Josie got to her feet, collected her things and quietly left the room. 

Trying to ignore the rapid tingling travelling up her arm and moving slowly down her back, Max turned to look out the window.

"Max?" 

A voice behind her whispered her name. At first, she brushed it off as part of her mind playing tricks on her. When it was whispered again, accompanied by the gentlest brush across her arm, her heart leaped out of her chest. 

"Logan! Oh dear god, no." A tear spilled from her eye and trickled down her cheek. They had no idea if she was cured or not, whether she could re-infect him. There had only been one dose in the box. If she'd given him the virus again, there was no saving him. Why hadn't she left? If she'd gone when she thought to, she'd be away from him, far away from Seattle, and Logan would have been fine. 

"It's okay, Max. It doesn't matter anymore, you're back. You came back." Logan reached out, touching her cheek and brushing away her tears. 

"It's not…"

He hushed her with a fingertip across her lips. "No more. Don't say it." He shifted slightly, so he faced her. He let his arm drop and closed his eyes for a moment. 

Logan was silent for a while, and Max thought he'd relapsed. The whole time she never realized that she'd been holding her breath. She let it out all at once the moment his eyes sought hers again.

~In the arms of the angel

Far away from here

From this stark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you feel~

"I sent you a letter, remember?" She nodded slowly in response, another tear slipping down her cheek, and she turned her head away. "Max? I don't care about the past, I won't ask you to tell me if you can't. I meant what I said. Things I could never tell you, I wrote in that poem. You're my world and everything in it. My heart, my soul…" Using what strength he had, he reached out to turn her eyes back to him. 

Logan's careful fingers gently held her chin, and she followed his movement. Turning back to face him, her eyes not wanting to witness the feelings she knew were written in his.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Logan. I'm so sorry." Max moved closer to the bed and dropped her head on his chest. Through the sheet, she could hear the steady beat of his heart, his warmth passing through the soft material and chasing away the cold that was strangling her heart.

Logan reached up and pulled her closer, letting her tears fall, all the while gently brushing her beautiful dark curls and whispering his love in her hair.

There was so much she wanted to tell him, so much that she wanted to change. Things she wished she could undo. He wasn't making it any easier by accepting her so readily, telling her things she wasn't sure she was ready to hear. All these feelings pouring through her were frightening. So intense and so uncontrollable. It made her feel so vulnerable, so broken. She needed to tell him about Alec, what had happened between them, where he was now. But it almost seemed impossible, and she wasn't sure that she wanted to tell Logan. Not if it meant that he would push her away. If it would change all the things he'd just said to her, what she was to him.

~You are born from the wreckage

Of your silent revelry

In the arms of the angel

May you find, some comfort here~

Dr. Sam Carr rounded the corner and saw the small company seated in the waiting area. Such long faces and warn expressions. It was times like this that he wondered if he could be the doctor he'd always wanted to be. One that saved people everyday, only had good news to tell, and could wear a genuine smile when he punched out for the day.

"How is he?" Tash asked apprehensively. She stood as soon as she saw Sam approach. Nervously, she drew her hands in fists and planted them at her sides. She wouldn't get twitchy now, not now. Alec needed her to be strong; she had to pull it together. 

"Dr. Shankar and I worked on him for the past two hours. In about 30 minutes, he'll be moved from Recovery to a private room. He's gonna make it. He's lost a lot of blood, and the damage was extensive. Bullets cut clean through. His shoulder was minor; it was his stomach wound that had us really worried. There was a lot of internal bleeding. He's patched up well, and it's a good thing we have you two here. He'll need more than we can release from the bank. We're on restrictions due to the low blood supplies."

~So tired of the straight line

And everywhere you turn

There's vultures and thieves at your back 

Storm keeps on twistin'

Keep on building the lies

That you make up for all that you lack~

"No problem, Sam. Give me what I need, and we'll take it from here." Tash nodded over to Joshua, who looked up at her expectantly. "We're going to help Alec, Joshua."

"Helping, Alec." Joshua tossed down the magazine he'd been reading and stood up. 

"I'll get the supplies you need, and I'll take you to him when I get back. Is it only the two of you who are going to transfuse him?" Sam queried.

Dean paled slightly and cleared his throat, "Ah, doc, I'd love to help out, but I'm B- and I'm not sure I can donate to him…"

Tash put a hand on his good shoulder, he'd been patched up when they'd arrived at the hospital, but being a norm, she was sure he'd lost enough blood for one night. "Alec is O- and so am I. We could test Joshua just to make sure he's compatible."

"We'll get him screened, and I'll be back in a few." Sam indicated for Joshua to follow him, and they left Tash and Dean in the waiting area.

~It don't make no difference

Escape one more time

It's easier to believe

In this sweet madness

Oh this glorious sadness

That brings me to my knees~

About half an hour later, Sam returned with Joshua, and they all made their way up to Alec's room. He was on the third floor, still in ICU, but they'd given him a private room. 

Sam gave Tash the catheters and tubing and checked over Alec once more. "He seems to be stable. I'll check back in an hour. If you need me, or if there are any changes in his condition, page me ASAP."

"I will and thanks, Sam."

"No problem." He replied and quietly left the room.

Tash inserted the needles and rested the tubes gently on the bed. Reaching over with her free arm, she helped Joshua connected his. They were both discreetly transfusing Alec in separate arms. Dean just went to get coffee, and Alec is still unconscious. Sam had said it could be awhile before he regain consciousness. Tash knew their blood would help Alec's recovery. The stem cells in their blood would rebuild the damaged muscle and tissue in a couple hours. Boosting his blood pressure and adding to his red cell count would put the colour back in his pallor. He'd be fine. She made sure she kept reassuring herself of that fact. Alec would be okay. He had to make it. 

Dean walked slowly back down the corridor. Carefully balancing two steaming cups of black coffee, he came to the room and paused at the window. Through the blinds, he could see her profile. Behind her was a small light, setting a warm glow through the whole room. Coffee forgotten, he just stared at her. She looked like an avenging angel, her cheeks wet with tears, long fiery curls framing her face and falling about her shoulders. At that moment, she turned and met his eyes. He saw determination in her blue eyes, stubborn denial. He knew that Alec had better not die, or he'd have to bodily restrain her. Not only would she personally hunt down White and take him apart piece by piece, but she'd probably maim the guys who shot Alec too.

She smiled at him before turning back to look at Alec. Dean remembered the coffee and kicked himself mentally. Way to go idiot. Caffeine would be really good for Alec now. He walked to the trash bin and dumped the cups in. Water and something to eat would help Tash and Joshua now. Coffee would just dehydrate them and make Alec agitated once he woke up. 

He decided he'd race down to the nearest take out joint or convenience store and jet back. He debated over whether he needed to tell Tash. Nah, it wouldn't take more than fifteen minutes. 

~In the arms of the angel

Far away from here

From this stark cold hotel room

And the endlessness that you feel~

Tash felt the blood flowing from her vein, and the slight tingling starting in her arm reminded her that she wouldn't be able to give much more. After having something to eat and resting for an hour or so, she'd be able to start again. The tubes between them ran crimson, and as her skin grew pale, she could see a healthy pallor returning to his face. She smiled, knowing that in a few hours, he'd be awake, and everything would be okay.

When Dean got back, all three of them were asleep. Joshua, with his head back, a little spot of drool collecting in his right shoulder, and he was snoring quietly. Tash was asleep on the edge of the bed near Alec's right arm, her hair pooled over her arms and his. Her eyes were closed, and her long lashes just brushed her cheeks. Three small words broke the silence and caused a rush of blood to pound in his ears.

"I love you…"

Dean looked from the wounded man to the sleeping woman. All of a sudden he felt disconnected from them, like he didn't even recognize them. They seemed alien to him, like strangers. He's throat tightened, and he forced himself to swallow, but it didn't stop the silent tears from spilling down his cheeks. He'd been stupid to believe that she could have loved him. Crazy to think that she could have waited for him. It had been too long. His ex girlfriend couldn't even be without him for a week. He'd gone on assignment to Japan once, and when he'd gotten back, he'd found her in bed with the systems analyst. Stupid to boil it down to his absence. It'd probably been going on for awhile, but he hadn't wanted to delve into it. Tash was a beautiful woman; she was stubborn, aggressive but fiercely loyal. She was special, unique. She'd made a huge difference to him. He'd fallen in love with her. Almost from the first moment he'd seen her. Maybe even before that, the first time he'd heard her voice, heard her sing that song at Crash. He'd been so blind. She couldn't be with him any more than she could change her genetics. They were different people, headed in very different directions. It was better for them both this way. Alec understood her past, he had the same training, the same outlook on life, and the same fears…

~You are born from the wreckage 

Of your silent revelry

In the arms of the angel

May you find, some comfort here~

Tash half opened her eyes; everything was foggy, like in a dream. She turned to the door to see Dean standing there, with a look of shock written plainly on his face. She tried to say something, to ask what was the matter. But sitting up and moving in his direction, she realises she's still connected to Alec. 

He reached into his shirt and pulled out a silver chain, a crystal figurine hung between his fingers, and he gently lifted it over his head. Walking towards her, he lay it across her hands. "It's better this way, I can't give you what you need."

Pleading with him with her eyes, wanting his understanding but only seeing hurt, she let him leave. She couldn't force out any words. She couldn't even think of anything. Her brain was in a muddy mess. What happened? Did she say something? Did he ask her something? Then she vaguely remembered hearing Alec's voice. She thought she'd been dreaming. Alec said I love you. She looked at his face; he was still unconscious. He must have thought she was Max… She couldn't believe that Dean would have thought… that he just assumed… he'd walked out on her. He hadn't even given her the opportunity to explain at all. In the space of less then a heartbeat, he was gone. She knew he couldn't possibly leave the hospital altogether, but his reaction had cut her deeply. Looking back at Alec, she wondered just how things had become so messed up.

~Spend all your time waiting

For that second chance

For a break that would make it okay

Always some reason 

To feel not good enough

And it's hard at the end of the day

I need some distraction

Oh beautiful release

Memories seep through my veins

They maybe empty

Oh and weightless and maybe

I'll find some peace tonight~

High in Fogle Towers, looking out the window as the rain poured down, Max sent out a silent prayer for Alec. She didn't even know if he was alive, nobody had said anything. When she'd arrived at the penthouse, Sam had already left. A gentle squeeze pulled her attention from outside and back to the man sitting up on the bed. Logan would be okay. He was looking better with every passing moment. But she couldn't shake the image of Alec lying in the mud, blood pooling underneath his wounded body. He'd been trying to say something to her, an apology? For what? She'd dismissed it, trying to reassure him that help was on the way, that he'd make it. But she hadn't been there. She had left. Despite the fact that Tash had ordered her to go, she still felt like she'd chosen to leave him.

"So long as you're part of my future, Max, nothing else matters." She turned back to him and smiled through her tears. Tears of relief, apprehension of what it meant for her future, and a small part of them were for Alec. 

Logan watched as Max looked back out the window at the rain. She looked so drawn, lost. He wondered if it was over him or something else. Where were Tash and Alec? Then, for the first time, he noticed that her clothes were caked with mud, and there were dark patches around the cuffs of her sleeves and waist of her shirt. He promised the past didn't bother him and that he wouldn't press her to tell him anything, but seeing her after so long… he wasn't sure he could wait. 

Could they really start over like nothing had happened in their time apart? That perfect fairytale was beginning to look very disbelieving. The longer she sat staring out the window, the more it gave him the uneasy feeling that things weren't heading for an easy road. If anything, it'd be the usual. Max doing the running and he the chasing. He wasn't sure he was ready for it. He wasn't sure he was even up for it. 

Maybe he should let her go. If it's what she wanted. You love someone enough, you should set them free. If they don't come back to you, they were never yours to begin with. As he studied the woman before him, he knew what he had to do, and it was to be the fourth most painful moment of his life. He must be making a habit of them; they mostly seemed to involve Max too. First when his parents died, second when he thought he'd lost her for life, and now, to let her go again. She'd disappear from his life for a third time… he was sure, he could even see it happening. Third strike and you're out. Looking at her profile, the lighting from outside flickering across her face, he said his farewell. 

'Goodbye, Max.' 

A/N: *many tears* It's what came to me, so please don't kill the messenger. Hope you all enjoyed the last instalment of All Fairytales End. My sincere thanks to Blaze555, for the beta of this chapter. Huge hugs and my biggest TYs to everyone who reviewed and stuck with me through this mini-monster, your comments and support are invaluable to me.


End file.
